Back to basics
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Things from the Penguins past come back to haunt them in someone they never thought would darken the doorway again, mind games ensue, and Kowalski is at the mercy of the only man he was ever truly afraid of,Humanized POM, Kidnapping, Kico pre-slash don't like don't read, M for violence and creepy character
1. Chapter 1

It all started back at the academy, Skipper could remember it like yesterday.

He was young, reckless, arrogant.

He had just secured a position as a overseer of a class of cadets, something had happened to one of his students, and he stepped in.

Things had been fine, for a long time since. But in his foolishness, his arrogance,Skipper had failed to recognise or even consider it may not all be over and done with since that day, the day Agent Karsakov was expelled from the academy.

The day he noticed agent N Kowalski was being attacked victimised and bullied by a sadistic fuck…

.

.

.

.

Skipper strode down the clean polished floors of the academy. Coffee in his right hand clipboard in the other.

Excitement bubbled just below the surface, but eked out a little at the corners of his mouth, and through the glistening of his ice blue eyes.

He was excited about this one.

A student from Poland had shown extreme talent for equations and hacking, although Polish he had lived in America for most of his life, and was on the quiet believed to be the next great scientist of the 20th century.

There was a slight downside though. Cadet Kowalski has expressed a disregard for his own health, Insomnia spanning the whole of his life, and an unwillingness to let his body rest. This however made his accomplishments all the more astonishing.

Skipper would never tell anyone, but over the years he had noticed that the best of the best, the most talented agents, where the most eccentric, the most damaged, the most alien to other cadets, Kowalski was just the sort to become one of the greats.

He could see him now, while striding through the heavy metal doorway into a small rectangle room, two way glass giving him a clear view of the science programme students at their stations.

Agent kowalski looked a little like himself, thick sleek black hair and ice blue eyes.

However this is where the similarities ended. While skipper's body was well built and strong, and although he would never admit it slightly shorter than most agents, kowalski was tall and thin, limbs pale and long.

So much so that he looked comically cramped by the tall lab chairs and table that caught his knees every time.

He had cheekbones that could cut glass and dark sweeping eyebrows that seemed to move more than any other feature on his face, and dark bruise like marks beneath blue eyes. His jaw bone was defined and his neck very thin. He looked like he had been stretched in a taffy factory.

Like most lab going agent's he wore science blacks, though Kowalski liked to embellish the look with braces and a green sweater. There was nothing however he could do about the way his trousers seemed to have had an argument with his shoes, shiny black brogues with the laces tied neatly in a bow a good inch away from the trousers.

"So waddya think boss?" asked ella, her not so inconspicuously chirpy australian accent colouring the empty gray room. Skipper surveyed the other side of the glass, students carrying out various experiments.

Noticing kowalski sat patiently at his table reading a book by someone called Schrodinger.

His legs were folded elegantly on his stool and there was no equipment to be seen on his desk.

"Whats up with Kowalski?" asked skipper in disbelief,astonished that a student who dedicated his entire life to science was not even bothering to carry out his experiment. Kowalski's file said he thrived off challenges, had he just given up?

"Oh, Agent kowalski finished his experiment 33 minutes ago, this is his result" Ella revealed, a slight scathing tone coloring her voice, no surprise to skipper, Ella had failed her science program and had transferred years ago, she had never quite let it go.

Ella then produced a glass vial and walked over to the bland grey table in the corner of the room, a glass box sat in the centre.

She then produced a block of some sort of metallic substance and placed that in the glass box resting on the table. She dropped a few drops of the liquid onto the metal and jumped back quickly as the metal was reduced to ash.

Skipper was overcome by a strange mixture of shock,fear and finally admiration. Kowalski was exactly what he thought, intelligent and dangerous, however weak his body may be.

Kowalski was strong in mind, and muscles although time consuming to gain, would surely appear quickly on such a determined strong of mind Cadet.

That's it thought skipper, He planned to put Kowalski through physical training to be part of a team. Skipper wouldn't let on, but it was not going to be just any team…

.

.

.

.

Skipper had been working late, finally throwing his brown coffee cup into the trash and shuffling his papers with a sigh. He had never wanted to be a pencil pusher, but after Manfredi and Johnson…

He needed time. Time to digest what had been done, and on the quiet assess cadets to put together his own team from. He was getting old, old for an agent that is. He didn't want to be put on the shelf. Accruing a team was the perfect solution.

There was a saying in his old HQ, never swim alone. Talented young agents and an old dog who knew all the tricks in the book would be seen as the perfect combination. But…

He was somewhat more unconventional in his choices. The higher ups had always begrudgingly gave him some leash with these things, because the fact of the matter was, HQ never agreed with his choices, but he had some track record when it came to mission success. Skipper got the job done. His plan could not fail, he was there to train the agents. Every step of the way. He would brief Kowalski in the morning, then training would begin.

Skipper shut his office door, entering the 16 digit key and turning into corridor 1b. As he was walking, admiring the elegant machinery of the labs in the science section of the HQ he heard a loud jarring noise, like metal being blown apart, but what to him in that moment and context sounded like someone being thrown into a locker.

A hushed soft voice drifted into his ears only to be cut short by a harsh angry sounding one, then another clang. He walked more swiftly, footsteps growing louder and heavier.

easier to hear…

He turned the corner swiftly to see two figures, one tall and broad with a crew cut, the other… tall and thin with short back and sides… dark black hair… and blue frightened eyes.

Kowalski straightened up where he was leaning heavily against a dented locker,chest heaving.

Agent Korsakov somewhat in his space leaning back and straightening up, his whole demeanor changing at the sight of a superior officer.

Skipper didn't like the look in his eyes. If what was going on was going on, that look was obvious, 'try and stop me' the cold emerald eyes said 'like you care' they taunted.

And Korsakov would be right. Most of the other commanding officers cared little about what went on on the quiet. Choosing to ignore things in favour of not getting involved, less work for them.

Unfortunately for Korsakov Skipper was not one of these Officers. Skipper sent a dangerous look towards Korsakov, staring into his eyes with a madness that told of a violent life, a look which scared even the most hardened criminal, 'I know what you're doing' said Skipper's eyes, 'and I don't like it.' he thought.

' is everything alright boys?' he questioned, sending a quick questioning look to kowalski who gave nothing in return, just the same scared stare.

When nothing happened Skipper spoke ' good job today Kowalski..' he said with false joviality 'you should go home and get some rest'...

slowly, but too fast to be natural, Kowalski peeled himself off the locker and made his escape.

Korsakov gave a triumphant smirk, but before kowalski had got through the large key coded doors, skipper spoke again, "I expect to see you up bright and early for physical training tomorrow, you're going up in the world kowalski, we want you to be a fully fledged field agent.'

Ha, thought skipper, that wiped the smirk of korsakov's smug little face. Kowalski grinned, hands stilling where they were entering complex code, they shared a look. 'Thank you skipper!' he exclaimed, 'thank you'.

Skipper smiled a kind smile, eyes dancing, Kowalski had earned this.

'Now you get some rest Kowalski, you're gonna need it!' smiled skipper.

Kowalski slided through the door with a spring in his step. Leaving behind a miserable and angry looking Korsakov. Skipper turned to him

'YOU on the other hand are slipping, I expect more from you Korsakov, much-much-MORE' Skipper punctuated each word with a tilt of the head and a threatening look which had the bully deflating,looking only at his dirty shoes.

.

.

.

.

Kowalski's pov

Kowalski stared at the tall gawky figure in the mirror, stood wrapped in a dark blue towel and head cut off slightly by where mirror ended and wall began.

He sighed, removing the towel and rubbing it through his thick black hair to dry it.

He looked up at his thin body and took a deep breath, he wasn't weak, Skipper himself had put him on the training programme… he just needed some practise.

He thought these things to himself, but a small part of himself curled away in a dark corner to cry. Was he really good enough for this? He looked at his pathetic frame, Skipper couldn't have meant it as a joke- Could he?

He then noticed something strange on his pale white skin. The mirror was somewhat steamy so he rubbed away some of the condensation, and noticed a dark brown mark on his shoulder… twisting round he noticed it extended down towards his back, and he then noticed pale green ones on his arms, and wrists.

Fucking Korsakov. He looked through the door of his en suite to his dorm room wall. Sheets and sheets of equations code and timetables, pinned up with such precision if the board was white the arrangement would become a Conceptual piece of art.

FUCK.

There, on a tiny scrap of paper in his spidery cursive was the dress code for training…

A white sleeveless shirt and grey sweatpants… he was fucked. As if it wasn't bad enough he had to show his face in the dreaded gym, ripped men and women surrounding him and giving him funny looks, he had these bruises to answer for.

Kowalski's mind whirred and spun, and he came up with a solution, he grabbed his car keys and set off to the closest shopping complex.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello, I hope you like this! I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes I made. If you liked this please review! Your reviews will motivate me to carry on with this story, I have a little more written and a huge plot planned out, but your comments may give me ideas and influence my writing, as well as indicate whether or not I should continue, have a great day! Brightsky x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Skipper's POV

Skipper hopped out of bed with a spring in his step, completing his morning routine like clockwork, brushing his teeth, checking his watch, drinking his coffee, getting dressed, shining his shoes, combing his hair, and making the short drive to the academy.

He was there before everyone else, opening the doors to the gym and causing a loud echo to ripple throughout the room, which smelled faintly of wood polish and sweat.

He heard the clump of what he knew to be embellished studded black combat boots behind him, and the presence of someone over his right shoulder.

"Are you alright Rico? Excited?" asked skipper.

He received only a grunt in response, so turned to look into the bright wild blue eyes of rico Hernandez. Skipper noticed not just the usual mix of wildness and rushing thoughts in them,but a hint of worry igniting them.

"Is walski rly gonne train wiv us?" asked Rico. He'd seen the skinny scientist before, and knew he could easily snap him like a twig, the difference was, Rico wouldn't, others from this class would, any chance to seem superior and climb the greasy pole.

"Look Rico, the kid may need some work, but he has what it takes, you should have seen the acid he made in just twenty minutes, it'd make most of these other cadets run away screaming."

Rico laughed evilly, throwing his head back harshly,eyes brightening and a manic grin splitting his face in half as he imagined people running away screaming from the destruction Kowalski's acid could cause.

His laugh cut short though as he realised that wasn't how physical training worked. Kowalski would be in deep water.

The only thing he hated more than cowards where people who hurt those who couldn't defend themselves. Unfortunately these people usually were one and the same.

Rico looked at his feet and skipper put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look this is my class Rico, my rules. He'll be training with me, He'll toughen up with time and then we'll let him find his own way to fight, God knows he's dangerous already"

Rico smiled "wa me ta set up?" he asked.

"Yeah, why the hell not, I'll get us a coffee while we wait"

Skipper strided out of the room while Rico started to slide machinery and benches into place, large knotted muscles making the menial task quick work.

.

.

.

.

Rico and skipper were sat on one of the long wooden benches. The academy was quite old fashioned, and preferred using age old equipment and sweat and tears to train their agents. Like skippers old commander always said, it took more than just muscle to be a good agent, it took every kind of strength there is.

What they were dealing with with Kowalski, was someone who had a great deal of determination and mental strength, but who lacked confidence and skill in physical strength.

.

.

.

.

Before long the students begun to filter into the room, each new voice adding to the echoes until there was a cacophony of voices. Skipper and Rico stood by the door, sharing worried glances. Skipper checked his watch and shook his head. Kowalski was late, they'd have to start without him.

"OK" shouted skipper, clapping his hands together and entering the boxing ring at the centre of the room. "Today we will be re-capping the basics of krav maga " a chorus of wines and unhappy noises filled the room.

"Look I know most of you are up to speed, but the fact of the matter is some of you have gotten sloppy, and need the reminder" he said, sharing a glance with a student named Chris who liked to fight her own way and didn't always listen to skipper.

Skipper then called Rico into the ring.

You don't need a ring for crav maga, but Skipper liked to use one for demonstrations, saved anyone using up too much space or falling into a crowd of watching students.

The lesson began, and skipper forgot about their missing student for the moment.

.

.

.

.

Kowalski's POV

Kowalski flew down the corridors of the academy, finally coming across room P14.

He could hear various noises coming from the room, the slam of feet on a mat, and the echo of fists upon bodies. It sounded intense. There was a loud cry, and a slam which caused a terrifying echo to escape through the crack in the door.

Kowalski paled, but nonetheless pushed open the heavy wooden door. He braced himself.

Dear Issac Newton! Thought Kowalski.

Skipper was fighting RICO. The demolitions expert from block G!

Everyone said he was a psycho, and he was so ripped and crazy Kowalski had stayed away from him.

Kowalski knew he shouldn't be judgemental, but after Korsakov he found it hard not imagining people using their strength to hurt him. Kowalski was sure glad he wasn't the one in that ring.

The fight was fast, and terrifying to watch, all fists and jabs. Thenit was over. A huge smack reverberated off of the walls as Rico went down, grunting loudly and wincing in pain.

Skipper offered Rico a hand and pulled him up with no little amount of effort. "And that kids" stated Skipper " is why being stronger isn't always as important as being smarter"

Skipper then looked up and somehow found kowalski's eyes in half a beat. " so, Kowalski, you finally decided to show up to my class?"

A few chuckles and laughs erupted from the crowd of students."Eye skipper" Kowalski replied, feeling the telltale twitch of anxiety gripping at his throat.

The leader then turned to the class, and started rattling off names of pairs for fighting. Kowalski just kept looking around wishing he could be paired up with another beginner, but saw nothing but rippling muscles and strong bodies.

Before he could even digest what was happening his name was called. " Kowalski you're with me!" shouted skipper, leading the Cadet over to a quiet corner where he was largely ignored by the other students. Kowalski felt a jolt of fear stab at his stomach,but ignored it.

He'd gotten a couple of looks, but he was shocked no one seemed to question that he was there. No one seemed to want him to leave or view him as anything but one of them. For once he blended in. Skippers class seemed to be like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Kowalski stood there awkwardly, one hand gripping the opposing arm and teeth worrying his lip. Skipper said nothing, just watched him carefully.

"Are you ok Kowalski?" he asked, eyes showing something unreadable.

Kowalski looked at the floor, but said nothing.

"I'll ask you one more time soldier, and if you don't answer you're heading straight back out that door"

Kowalski's heart started to beat louder in his chest, until he could hear the rushing of blood in his ears. He was worth it, he said to himself, he couldn't give up now.

Kowalski muttered his reply under his breath, letting out a quivering breath.

"Speak up soldier!" shouted skipper.

"I don't think I can be a good fighter!"Kowalski shouted back.

A couple of the nearest students glanced their way, but immediately lost interest and continued fighting.

Skipper said nothing, but looked extremely angry, his face turned slightly pink and his eyes turned dangerous.

"Oh really?" asked skipper, there was a pregnant pause.

"Do you think I would have picked you for my class if I didn't think you could do it?"

Asked Skipper..

" did you think I was WRONG?"

He questioned, eyebrows raising.

Kowalski was now folding in on himself, lip quivering almost imperceptibly and body shaking. Skipper seemed to calm down then, and spoke again, softly this time.

"Look at all these people" he said.

Kowalski looked around, taking a deep breath, looking at all the seemingly seasoned fighters that filled the room, striking viciously while their hair swished and muscles rippled gleaning with sweat.

"They all had to start somewhere Kowalski, where you are right now…"

There was a pause, where kowalski let out a huge stuttering breath. "Now what in the world makes you think they're any better than you?"

Kowalski looked at his shoes, ashamed, but still thinking what he always had, when he looked up and caught skippers intense stare, that left no room for argument,but somehow was supportive, it all spilled out of him like water from a test tube.

"I'm not strong, I never have been. I'm too tall, and too skinny, and I'm clumsy as hell, the only time I can keep my hands steady is in the lab"

Kowalski expected more shouting, but instead when he dared to look back up he was met by eyes filled with laughter.

"And do you know why that is Mr Kowalski?"

Kowalski frowned in confusion.

"Why Skipper?" he asked.

" because that's where you're confident! You need to treat every day here like in the lab. You can do this, Learning to fight is no different to studying Science, Treat it as just another test of mental skill, and your body will do the rest"

Kowalski let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Ok Skipper" Kowalski smiled " where do we start?"

Ten minutes later and Kowalski had memorised a number of moves. Skipper had taught him how to hold his fist correctly for punching and with the help of Rico a number different movements for self defence.

He was caught off guard as Skipper spoke "so, ya wanna try some fighting with me?"

Kowalski was more confident now. Knowing skipper was easing him in slowly, and nodded immediately.

Everything was going well. Kowalski was dodging punches and parrying attacks. Skipper was outright grinning at Kowalski's progress and they were having a lot of fun...when skipper knocked him off his feet.

Everything would have been fine if it weren't for the bruises littering his back.

Kowalski went down, and it knocked the breath strait out of him. The mood changed in a split second, from lighthearted and jovial to panicked. Kowalski lay on the mat, gulping in shallow breaths like a fish, long fingers fisting in the cloth of his shirt.

.

.

.

.

Rico's POV

Rico was watching the fight between Kowalski and Skipper. Leaning back comfortably in a slouch. One leg was crossed over the other and he had coffee in his hand. Kowalski was doing well. He was thin, but fast, dodging more than Rico could his first session. Rico looked away for a split second to sip his drink when there was a loud SMACK.

He looked over to the two and was on his feet immediately. The scientist was lying on the floor taking in rapid shallow breaths. Rico looked to skipper a question in his eyes, anger bleeding into his gaze.

How could Skipper be so stupid? Kowalski wasn't ready for the amount of force would cause this reaction… he looked at Skipper but was met only with shock and a shake of the head. Skipper hadn't thrown hard enough for this to happen.

Skipper looked into the fray of fighting students frantically and gave Rico a look. "Rico, I think he's had enough" said skipper brokenly. Skipper pulled Kowalski onto his unsteady feet and Rico propped him up with a strong arm around his back.

"Take him home, he needs to rest" skipper said dejectedly. Not understanding how this could happen. Rico stared at Kowalski in confusion, what was wrong with him? Skipper never messed up this bad.

Just as Rico wrapped Kowalski's limp arm around his neck Kowalski's mouth twitched, It happened just as Rico touched the scientists wrist…

There was a strange texture to that part of his skin, so as soon as they had exited the back door to the gym he discreetly rubbed the skin with his thumb… something green appeared, wait, was that… a bruise?

" I'm ok" said Kowalski quietly. He had now regained his breath a bit, standing up on his own slightly better than before. "Just, just let me sit" he gasped,collapsing onto a bench screwed into the wall, Rico lowering him gently.

"I don't know what happened" Kowalski lied. It took everything in him for Rico not to fold his arms and ask if Kowalski was sure. He couldn't get mad now, it wouldn't help.

" 'Kipper said I ha' to take u home" said Rico.

Just as Kowalski opened his mouth to protest Rico spoke "so tha's wa' am gonna do"

Rico folded his arms, daring him to disagree-

Something strange then happened. Kowalski wasn't scared.

This was new. Rico was much larger and stronger than Korsakov, but when he had lifted Kowalski he had been gentle, and when he had spoke his voice had seemed almost… soft?

Was that something Rico could do? Speak softly? Kowalski had only ever seen the Demolitions expert briefly In hallways- or in the burn yard bellowing orders, this was totally different to what he had expected.

"Well ok" said kowalski, smiling "let's go" Rico hovered as the scientist stood, but Kowalski was fine, and it wasn't long before they had reached the car park.

Kowalski lead Rico to the car and unlocked it, starting to open the driver's door- However Rico sent him a look, tilting his head to one side,folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

Kowalski sighed and tossed Rico the keys, stomping round to the passenger side of the car and slamming the door when he was inside. Rico smirked, Kowalski was funny when he was mad

.

.

.

.

The journey was short, and Kowalski found himself staring at the demolitions expert in silence most of the way, only speaking to say when to turn or continue,just thinking in circles, digesting how different this man was that he had previously believed.

Unbeknownst to him Rico had his own circling thoughts, why was Kowalski hiding bruises with makeup? Why did the genius feel he had to? Where there more bruises Rico hadn't seen… was there something else on Kowalski's body which had caused him to lose his breath on the mat?

Rico needed to know, when he had dropped Kowalski home, watching carefully until the lights in Kowalski's flat turned on, he phoned skipper " 'kipper, we need to talk"

"Is Kowalski ok? Is it about what I think it's about"

Rico grunted a yes.

"I'll sent a driver to pick you up and bring you back to the academy, I'll be in my office" Skipper hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat in complete silence. Neither one wanting to start this grueling conversation, afraid that once they picked at the string they would unravel something horrific. But the desire to help Kowalski was too much, and the conversation began.

Skipper poured two black coffee's, the cups sat on top of a handmade mahogany chess board, The board itself was also sat on a huge mahogany desk which told skipper it's last owner had a napoleon complex. He stared at the pieces in silence, imagining them as real people in this complex and very real game they were all playing.

Skipper snapped out of it. To be truthful he was struggling with ordering his thoughts at the moment.

"That wasn't a normal reaction to falling was it Rico"

It was a statement phrased like a question.

Rico's brows knitted together, and his eyes grew even brighter.

"No 'Kipper" he said, looking at the floor in what others would see as a crazed stare, but skipper knew to be Rico feeling extremely upset.

" You phoned me because you found out something, Didn't you Rico?"

"Yeah" nodded Rico.

Rico ordered the words he wanted to say inside his head, but he begun to get stressed, brow creasing and anger boiling up inside of him.

Rico knew for there to be a bruise like that on Kowalski's wrist someone must have put it there, and especially if the genius had covered it with makeup. This meant Kowalski had something to hide, perhaps someone to protect…

perhaps it had been someone he was scared of, and he was too ashamed to admit was hurting him.

Rico's grip on the black leather chair tightened, until the arm rests started to move.

Skipper looked on, distressed as Rico's face filled with anger and his breaths became shorter…

"Some'one hurtin' him! He-HE-H-" Rico paled at the memory that surfaced, Kowalski struggling to breathe, and the sickening moment Rico discovered the bruise, the moment it all clicked into place.

Rico deflated, the fire cooling inside of him. This was for Kowalski.

Kowalski who wouldn't and couldn't hurt a fly.

Kowalski who he had watched eat alone at a table day after day, working late in the lab for what he believed in.

Kowalski who despite not knowing the first thing about how to fight and being lined up for a nobel prize had started Physical training.

Kowalski who Rico knew for a fact had been rejected for team work time after time because of jealous people- but who had still agreed to work towards joining a team...

Kowalski who in that car had made him feel like for once someone wasn't afraid of him.

Rico took a deep breath, and skipper relaxed.

" I noticed a bruise on 'is wrist" rumbled Rico.

Skipper watched Rico intently.A grave expression on his face. "He covered up wi' makeup"

Skipper nodded slowly, stomach lurching.

"There's something I need to tell you Rico"...

"After training I was reminded of something that happened the night before… a strange… altercation" Rico's face darkened.

Skipper launched into the story. Echoing hallways, the metallic noises of the machine that locked his office door. A hushed voice followed by an angry one,the awful sound of something crashing against metal, and finally turning the corner to see agent Korsakov standing over a frightened thin student.

"I couldn't believe it at first but it was Kowalski"

Kowalski had done nothing to provoke being thrown into a locker. It was a mystery.

"We need to do somfin' kipper" said Rico quietly.

"Well we can't exactly post a guard can we Rico?" skipper sighed, placing a hand to his head and massaging his temples. " The best we can do is catch Korsakov in the act"

Rico didn't like the sound of That. _Not at all._

His mind understood that the higher ups wouldn't care enough to step in, but his heart told him that he couldn't bare it if things got any worse. There was only one thing he hated more than cowards and bullies, Injustice.

Rico had had plenty of that, suffered alone when he needed help. This was _wrong._

Rico's eyes lit up, he had an idea.

"I'll do I't " he rumbled.

"Do what man?" asked skipper. "Be his bodyguard?"

"Yeah" smiled Rico.

X

X

X

Kowalski opened his dented locker with a sigh, the metal clanging loudly and moaning in protest, his 6 foot two frame deflating by a whole two inches.

How embarrassing! Yesterday was such a fuck up, How much worse could his first day have gone? The genius asked himself.

Skipper must think I'm made of glass! And Rico, he looked so mad at Skipper… he hoped he hadn't messed anything up between them with his pathetic display.

Kowalski reached into his locker for his physics textbook, letting out yet another sigh at how basic the curriculum was to his genius mind.

It would be fine, he only had to pretend not to know everything in the book for another month.

then he will have passed all of the tests needed to use the engineering labs and general labs without supervision, and could start his scientist had an idea he had been working on for quite some time…

Kowalski shoved all of the books labeled wednesday and the textbook into his backpack, and closed his locker door.

"Aarch!" screamed Kowalski loudly, in a tone so high pitched it sounded nothing like his usual deep voice.

There on the other side of his locker was Rico Hernandez the weapons expert from block G- the guy who had driven him home the night before. The guy who had seen his embarrassing fall and who had supported him out of the sports hall...

Kowalski's heart beat hard in his chest, and he begun to utter nonchalant jibber jabber.

"Oh-ha, Rico… erm… what are you…what are you doing here?"

Kowalski finally settled on the only logical question he could ask.

Rico just shrugged his shoulders. "I d'know"

He said.

Ok...thought the scientist. This was weird.

Kowalski stared at him for a second before edging past the wall of muscle. "Well I'm going to get going… lots of… science to do!"

He smiled awkwardly, and almost made it past,but was grabbed by one thin arm almost immediately.

"N' so fast walski"

Kowalski tugged at his arm a few times but eventually gave up, looking into Rico's wild eyes and sighing dramatically. "Rico what could you possibly want? I have to get to class!"

"Kipper sen' me to watch you"

Kowalski freaked out, how much had skipper figured out about him and korsakov? how much of the embarrassing story did he know? His thoughts whirred and buzzed like a centrifuge… until he realised it was probably just part of the screening process for team evaluation.

"Oh… ok Rico, let's… go"

Kowalski's arm was released, and the two headed off towards the physics lecture hall.

The hall was mostly empty, but had a few students sat right at the front, and a few at the back.

Rico sat himself at the back just behind the cluster of bored looking students furthest away from the board.

He went largely unnoticed as a few of the students seemed to be deep in conversation, and Rico was sure in class observation was routine for the science programme.

"Haha, look at him!" Laughed a stuck up looking male teen under his breath, just at Rico's right. The boy had blonde hair and mean little brown eyes.

"Do you think he even understands emotion?" Whispered a bookish looking girl sat next to the teen, blinking through thick glasses.

"I hear he's being Evaluated at the moment"

Said a nervous looking boy who seemed scared by his own words. The boy looked at Kowalski, who was writing down notes on a clipboard, quietly scribbling down formulas, and shivered.

"Ha" squealed the young male teen with the mean eyes.

"Too bad for them when they find out he's a robot! Kowalski can't work in a team! Just imagine him working with other people, seriously guys, how long do you think it would be before they realise he doesn't feel like we do? That he's not human?"

What bullshit, thought Rico heatedly. Kowalski was human! Sure he was something else, but that was a low hit for sure.

Rico could understand it. Kowalski did struggle expressing emotion, and was enormously talented beyond measure, but it was incredibly stupid that science programme students, the ones who were supposed to have all the answers could be so blind.

They could learn from Kowalski, help each other, but instead they chose to fear him, and try to knock him down with words.

Rico scowled, looking darkly across the room, noticing with no little anger that the students formed a ring around Kowalski, no student within an eight seat radius of the genius. He'd never seen something so stupid in his entire life!

The lecture began a few minutes later, giving Rico plenty of time to stew in his anger and glare daggers at the back of the mouthy teens head, the one who said Kowalski wasn't human. He was the ringleader, he had made up all that crap.

Rico's anger didn't decrease as the lecture continued, but his boredom increased, just as they were touching on black holes and worm hole theory he fell into a deep trance. Imagining explosions and scenarios where he could mutilate the bully's bodies into nothing.

Snap. Rico came to in his seat in the lecture hall. Kowalski was snapping his long fingers in front of his face and the space was completely barren.

"Er-Rico, weren't you supposed to be…Watching me?" Asked Kowalski, smiling one of those smiles that exuded awkwardness and confusion.

"Oh-yeah" said Rico, blinking his heavy eyelids and smacking himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand a few times.

He was stopped from hurting himself any further by two steady hands.

"Rico stop that you'll hurt yourself!" exclaimed the scientist. Looking into his eyes with concern. How anyone could believe Kowalski wasn't human Rico would never understand.

"You really do find science boring don't you Rico" stated Kowalski, smiling with laughter in his eyes at the demolitions expert.

"No" lied Rico, not wanting Kowalski to think he wasn't interested in his field.

" oh please!" Smirked Kowalski " I've never seen anyone fall asleep so fast"

Rico was confused, if Kowalski was sat near the front, how could he have noticed Rico had fallen asleep? Evidently the question must have showed on his face, because Kowalski then clarified.

"You snore Rico, everyone could hear you"

Kowalski chuckled low in his throat.

"Dr Evans kept having to pause for you to stop so we could hear what he was saying" Kowalski then snorted adorably.

How embarrassing! Thought Rico, but smiled anyway, this was the first time Kowalski had seemed genuinely happy since they had met.

Rico liked his smile.

They headed down to the dining hall after the lecture, it was already twelve thirty, and Rico couldn't believe they'd spent over three hours in a dusty old lecture hall purely to listening to a boring old professor bang on about physics.

Rico stepped into line behind his tall companion, licking his lips at the delicious aroma of food and ogling at the chocolate pudding from the other end of the assembly line.

He then noticed a young built individual with emerald eyes, looking on. He was sitting staring intensely at Kowalski, all the while taking vicious bites of a shiny red apple. Either that apple was extremely sour or that was Rico's guy. That was Korsakov.

Soon enough Rico had reached the pudding section of the assembly line, and grinned as his favourite dinner lady spooned a massive serving of the chocolate pudding into his bowl. The lady was blonde with beautiful brown eyes and was the only dinner lady there wearing makeup.

She winked at Rico, and he suddenly felt very bashful, smiling at the beautiful dinner lady he knew only as Miss Perky, from the name tag clipped onto her voluptuous chest.

He waved dorkily at her and after locating the genius followed Kowalski to an empty table in the corner of the room. Wow the guy could move fast! one moment he was waving at miss perky, the next skimming the crowd for the scientist, finding him quickly in a sea of boring looking people.

It wasn't like Rico didn't notice most of the students here. Many of them he had taught the basics of arms and demolition techniques, but Rico couldn't deny, he had never met anyone as ethereal and striking to look at as Kowalski.

Kowalski had cheekbones that could cut glass better than Rico could with a glass cutter, and thick black hair which was always slicked back like a 50's gangsters and was twice as shiny. He was tall, and his skin was extremely smooth and pale. That dickhead in the lecture hall was right about one thing, Kowalski didn't seem human. He was too perfect.

The two sat across from eachother, Rico in favour of not being creepy and staring focusing instead on his food. He looked up when he was halfway through to find Kowalski hadn't touched his meal, and was scrolling on his phone.

Two seconds later and after a lot of flailing said device was now in Rico's possession. Rico smiled triumphantly at the disheveled genius and dropped it into his military jacket.

"Rico that belongs to me!" pouted Kowalski.

Rico simply returned to eating his meal, waving his fork at kowalski's untouched sandwich and soup "no i' doesn't, no' until you finish that" the older grunted.

Kowalski whined angrily, but begun to sulkily pick at his food. There was no point even trying to get his phone of Rico, even if he was advanced in krav maga (which he was not) they were so mismatched he was not going to attempt a tussle with the other, let alone in a public place where people could see his embarrassing failure.

Just as the pair had settled down again something popped up of Kowalski's phone. Rico descreetly made his excuse and headed in the direction of the restroom.

As soon as Rico turned the corner he leaned against the lockers, pretending to kneel down and tie his shoe as a gaggle of students passed him by. He then checked the text, scowling at what he read.

"I don't no what ur playing at u polish freak, but u better come see me after dinner or I'll kick ur skinny ass!"

He was about to head back into the dining hall when he noticed the green eyed student he believed to be korsakov closing in on the scientist, who at that moment was finishing his sandwich, legs kicked up lazily at the table and a textbook in his lap.

With no warning he was yanked out of his seat and sent sprawling, Korsakov dragging him out of the dining hall by one skinny arm. He couldn't hear what Kowalski was saying, but he seemed to not want to go anywhere with this guy, complaining loudly and looking around for Rico.

Rico grabbed his phone and called skipper. Clumsy fingers fumbling with the device. Skipper answered immediately

"Kipper, code red"

 **I hope you like this chapter! the story is developing nicely and I have lots more to come! If you liked this please review, it will really help motivate me to start the next chapter right away, and indicate how you all feel about the story, I encourage constructive criticism, Sky x**


	4. Chapter 4

Rico hurried down the corridor after Kowalski, the noise of a scuffle and heated conversation trailing through the passageways and into Rico's ears.

There was a metal clanging noise as Rico turned the corner- just glimpsing Kowalski being bashed against a locker, head jarring painfully, the genius then being dragged into the men's bathroom.

"OUT!"

Bellowed Korsakov.

Just as Rico settled himself at the gap in the door two frightened looking first years scurried out of the bathroom, one still fastening his pants from using the facilities.

It was the hardest thing not to barge in there and knock Korsakov's lights out there and then.

Through the gap in the door he could see as two guys who had previously appeared to be washing their hands turned, drying them and converging on Kowalski, standing behind Korsakov, evidently their leader.

One was extremely muscular and stupid looking, the other was small, with mean little brown eyes… Wait a minute, that was the guy from Kowalski's physics class!

Kowalski was being crowded against a broken stall, it was locked for servicing so when he shrunk into it it didn't open.

Korsakov was staring at him with a feral look in his evil green eyes, head tilting, assessing Kowalski from first the left-then the right.

"I thought I told you I needed it for TODAY!"

Korsakov slammed his hand against the stall door just to the right of Kowalski's form, which was plastered to the stall, the whole door shook and Kowalski flinched.

The only noise that could be heard was the scientists panicked breathing, and perhaps the running of water from the sink, which had been left running in the other students haste to vacate the space.

Kowalski then took a deep breath, and straightened to his full height, which was two inches taller than the bully. This appeared to annoy Korsakov greatly, as he scowled.

"I've told you Korsakov! I won't do this for you anymore! It's not right, it's unethical, and downright illegal!"

The bully's eyes shone with malice, and he looked over his shoulder at his lackeys.

SMACK!

Kowalski crumpled from the bone crunching punch, dropping to the floor like a mannequin whose strings had been cut.

"HOLD HIM!"

Screamed the hot headed bully, smirking as he crouched down to the floor where Kowalski lay, his followers gripping the scientists long arms and holding him down in a crucifix position.

He straddled the scientists hips, producing a knife from the hollister on his ankle and putting it between his teeth.

"let him go"he ordered.

Kowalski who had regained some movement after the concussive hit was staring around the room, seemingly delirious. Finally intelligent blue eyes seemed to focus, and they alighted on the bully sat on top of him.

His arms were released, but he was too weak to fight as the bully grasped his wrists in one hand,making him wince,using the other to pluck the knife out from between his teeth and cut open the scientist's shirt.

"You're gonna remember me you Polish piece of shit! even when you don't want to! Because every morning when you look in the mirror, you'll see my name…"

Rico kicked open the door violently,Just as skipper rounded the corner running full pelt- and as the knife descended on Kowalski's pale bruised skin.

It was all a blur. within moments Rico had ripped Korsakov off of Kowalski. Pinning him by his neck to the stall,feet were dangling three inches off the ground. Without thinking he slammed the sadists head against the door over and over and over again, only releasing him when skipper shouted.

"RICO CUT IT OUT!"

Skipper ordered, crouching down to the weak scientists level, Kowalski's bare chest going up and down so fast it was clear he was having a panic attack.

Korsakov's lackeys were nowhere to be seen.

"Rico get down here!"

Shouted skipper urgently.

"I think he's having a panic atta-"

Before skipper had even finished Rico was responding. He sat on the floor behind the scientist and gathered him into his lap, until the mans thin chest was flush against his. Rico had had many panic attacks, a symptom of PTSD from his painful past. He knew what to do.

He placed his hand flat against Kowalski's pale chest, and kept uttering the same words like a mantra.

"Breathe walski, breathe wiv me, breathe"

Until the younger man's breathing slowed and evened out, and his body grew slack with fatigue.

Skipper was shell shocked, but as usual knew how to brush it off and respond almost immediately. This was why he was such a great leader.

Skipper kneeled down to Kowalski's level. The scientist looking somewhat worse for wear with a purple bruise blossoming on his right cheek and his lip split and bleeding.

He seemed to be struggling keeping his eyes open, but had settled, one hand over the comforting larger one splayed across his chest.

"Look soldier, we have no real idea what's been happening here, but we have things under control"

Began Skipper.

"that manipulative snake has a lot to answer for and he's not going to get away with this any more, you are not some dick faces personal punching bag, and you never have to see him again, you can sleep now- and when you wake up we want a statement,do you understand me soldier?"

Kowalski nodded, eyes closing slowly, and calm deep breathing filling the rest room.

Rico gently scooped up the gangling form of Nicolai Kowalski, scowled at the pathetic unconscious price of shit who had caused this and walked out of the room towards the medical bay. Just as he was exiting the room he heard the snap of handcuffs, and smirked.

skipper handcuffed the bully to the drain pipe under the sink.

"Stay put"

Grinned skipper, patting the bully on the cheek twice patronisingly. And exiting, the scuff of their shoes echoing off of the walls.

X

X

X

Skipper remembered it like yesterday, bitterly recalling the promise he had made which had now been broken

" _he's not going to get away with this any more, you are not some dick faces personal punching bag, and you never have to see him again"_

It bounced around in his head like a basket ball.

" _and you never have to see him again"_

Oh how skipper had been wrong.

X

X

X

It had taken a good several weeks for Kowalski's cracked ribs to heal, and training to begin once more.

Korsakov was expelled from the academy and blacklisted, and would never darken the doorway again.

Shortly after the event Kowalski Rico and Skipper moved in together.

It was surprisingly easy in some ways to adjust, and unpredictably difficult in others, between Skippers paranoia, Rico's night terrors and Kowalski's insomnia it was no picnic.

But somehow it worked. They fit together like one of those giant 3D puzzles, and it would take a lot more than simple Physics to tear them apart.

Fast forward twelve years and the penguin household had a new member. The team had been on countless successful missions, and Kowalski had learned how to fight and defeat any foe, no matter how strong or fast.

He was lithe, strong, and used his intelligence to quickly and efficiently defeat enemies.

Insomnia however was still a massive problem, and this unfortunately was the cause of many of his mistakes both in training and in the field.

Skipper was happy most of the time, until Kowalski innovatively slipped into one of those phases again where he had to be banned from the lab and literally sent to bed at eight thirty like a toddler. Today was one of those days. One of the days where Kowalski was at risk if allowed to use practically anything sharp or corrosive and had to be in bed by nine, skippers law.

This was the day it began. This was the day shit hit the fan.

X

X

X

"Skipper!" whined the scientist, throwing back his head and sighing dramatically.

"Why can't I go on this mission too? Private is two years younger than I was before I even started physical training and he gets to go!"

"Private wasn't up all night designing missiles" Skipper deadpanned, taking a bite of his toast. Rico who was sat in the corner chuckled, taking the last bite of his cereal and grinning. Kowalski was such a child when he wanted to be, and Rico found it more than a little funny that he was almost twice Privates age but had been ordered to stay at home this mission.

Rico grinned, scar stretching till it was a pale white. He patted Kowalski on the head on his way out of the kitchen, It would have seemed more patronising if he didn't have to reach so high to do so.

Rico ducked deftly as Kowalski rolled up the newspaper he had been holding and swatted at his head.

"Don't test me Rico, I know where you keep your explosives!" Kowalski called after his friend, who chuckled low in his throat on his way into the living room, calling his bluff.

The day started off normally. Skipper ordering them around with drills, and Rico going through his weapons armery to select the correct wepons for this mission.

The only thing that was different was their second in command was banned from practise, staring out of the window at the team, and his own reflection, with a steaming cup of coffee which was fogging up his glasses.

Kowaslki was wearing a blue dressingown,and pyjamas with Albert Einstein on, who was sticking his tongue out comically, and he was looking pale. The almost transparent reflection he saw in the window was an acurate representation of how he was feeling, empty. Empty and humiliated.

When was he going to get this under control? Kowalski sighed.

Looking away from the yard where even in the bitterly cold fall wether his team were suited and booted and training, without him.

It was always super embarassing when Skipper drew the line and made him stay in for a mission. Even though Kowalski knew it was nesseccary incase he was injured, or god forbid caused another team member to be injured. But it never really took the sting out of it.

Private didn't seem to understand sometimes. He would look at Kowalski's towering frame, an older brother figure who seemed untouchable,immortal, and would be unable to see the cracks forming. Rico did, and he would tell skipper his concerns. Skipper did, and he would not hesitate to baby him if it ment him and the rest of the team staying safe.

So here he was. The forms of his brothers going through their paces blurring, until he was left with his own reflection. Tall and strong but oh so weak, oh so fragile.

Skipper could tell when he was struggling physically, due to a familiar exhaustion which no amount of coffee could quell, and Rico could tell when his past came back to haunt his mind, thoughts which he had come to ignore but couldn't erase.

you're weak, you're not good enough, You don't deserve rest, You don't deserve food. Keep working, You have to prove yourself, whispered the thoughts. Oh so quietly but oh so compellingly.

Kowalski huffed, slamming the coffee down on the counter where it sloshed and spilled slightly down one side.

This was bullshit! Kowalski stormed over to the front door, enteringthe code- not really surprised when the door beeped out a nope and didn't open. Great, Skipper had changed the codes already! Kowaski made a small unimpressed noise, and headed over to the couch in the livingroom, folding himself into a ball and frowning.

He reached over to the arm rest and picked up the remote, turning on the television and flicking through the channels, finally settling on a show called 'how it's made', and wrapping himself in the blanket skipper had put on the coffee table for him to use whilst they were out.

About half way through the show the genius's eye-lids drooped, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Kowalski awoke hours later. The room was dark, and the tv casting the only light in the room, which tinged kowaslkis form with blue white light, and cast long soft shadows across the space. He shivered, gripping the blanket tighter around himself, trying to find the energy to get up and turn on the heating. He heard the click of the doors opening, and heard footsteps.

Skipper Rico and private must be home! Finally he didn't need to be stuck in the house alone. "Skipper" begun Kowalski, weedling like a child. "Could you turn the heating on? It's freezing!"

Kowalski received no answer, looking round in confusion. He heard footsteps approaching him swiftly but quietly… he knew skippers footfalls, and Rico's, and Privates… that wasn't skipper. Before he could even stand he was grabbed from behind, strong muscular arms reaching over the couch to suffocate him.

Kowalski tried to escape, he really did, but the assailant was just too strong. His last thought was how could this person have known the rest of the team were out? And why go to all this trouble just for him? … why did this person whom he had not yet even seen seem so familiar?

Kowalski fought the darkness, thrashing growing ever weaker, before everything faded to black.

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!**

 **Hi, I hope you like this, if you did please review, and a big thanks to Bit and Rotten Panda for their ongoing support! Sky x**


	5. Chapter 5

"So skipper, you've left something behind I see!" smirked the villain.

Skipper frowned in confusion. What was this psycho on about?

The villain opened the device in his arms, which was the size of a small I pad.

Skippers blood ran cold.

There, on the screen-was Kowalski, curled up on the couch and finally sleeping. God damn it! If only the rest of the team knew how to detect hacking whilst Kowalski was banned from the lab!

It seemed the things Skipper had done to keep Kowalski safe had been the things which had put him in danger. They had been hacked, and with Kowalski out of action they had no way of knowing they were being watched.

The trio watched in silence, as Kowalski opened his eyes.

The lights in the kitchen appeared to be on, as there was some light coming through into the living room now. They watched in horror as a tall man dressed all in black approached the unsuspecting scientist.

"Shall I turn on the audio Skipper?"

Dr blowhole squealed like an excited child, and without waiting for an answer flicked the switch.

"Skipper" whined Kowalski childishly.

"Could you turn the heating on? It's freezing!"

The 25 year old did seem to be cold, wrapping his blanket around himself tighter and looking around. There were footsteps, and skipper inwardly cheered as Kowalski's eyes turned suspicious. You can do it Kowalski! Get up! Get up and fight!

Just as Kowalski seemed to be launching into action the man grabbed him from behind, arms wrapping around his neck beneath his chin, and squeezing. Private gasped, and Rico growled. Skipper just stood there motionlessly, arms hanging limp by his sides, head hanging low. He had failed to protect one of his team. He had let Kowalski down.

Rico growled, this time deep in his throat, as the man on the screen let go of Kowalski, who fell onto the cushions like a rag doll, stalking around the couch and sending a hungry glance towards his prone form...green eyes glinting, wait! Rico knew that face.

Rico's blood boiled as the man scooped the scientist up in his arms as if he weighed nothing, and winked at the camera, burying his head in Kowalski's thick black hair. Skipper stepped in front of private so he couldn't see anymore- just as the man inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as a perverted smile tugged at his lips.

"Well that's just plain nasty" Commented Blowhole.

Rico would kill that creep.

His hands turned to ever tighter fists, just as the man carried Kowalski's limp body out of shot.

"That's my associate Skipper, I'm surprised you don't recognise him, he would definitely recognise you"

"What kind of a sick game do you think you're playing Blowhole?"

Growled skipper, body becoming taught like a bow string before release.

"Oh I'm not playing, I'm simply reaping the benefits" grinned Blowhole.

"What the hells that supposed to mean!"

Shouted Skipper.

"Haha" laughed the evil genius, almost patronisingly.

"You're not the only one who has enemies Skipper, I'm simply funding this little chess game and enjoying the show"

Smirked blowhole, knowing full well Skipper hadn't figured it out yet.

"He knows - don't you Rico?"

Taunted blowhole.

Could it be? Thought Rico...Was it him? Was it really...him?

Realisation dawned on Rico's face, just as blowhole begun to cackle.

"Tell him freak, Skippy is just dying to know! I'm positive!"

Rico scowled.

"Oh don't look so serious, Kowalski's going to enjoy this… little… school reunion"

Blowhole grinned maliciously, and the floor dropped out from under skippers feet.

And you never have to see him again

That is what he had said, to Kowalski, who was lying on the cold bathroom floor, having just being coaxed down from a panic attack. Eyes slipping shut, comforted by skippers words. All those years prior.

He had broken his promise. Korsakov was back, and Kowalski was at the mercy of the only man he had ever truly been afraid of.

Skipper was so lost in thought he didn't react as blowhole hopped on his motorbike.

"Skipper- He's getting away!" shouted private.

Rico got out a Bazooka, holding it over his shoulder and aiming as the motorbike sprung into life. Wait- thought skipper, Blowhole had been hinting at something...

"Rico cut it out!- Blowhole, what are you not telling us!?" Skipper called after his arch enemy, the one he had been tangoing with for years.

The faraway answer was lighthearted but loud enough to understand, as Blowhole's voice and Blowhole himself faded into the distance.

"I've told you all you need to know…" he trailed off, and was gone. Leaving nothing but the darkness and the three spies, illuminated only by a lone streetlamp.

The team had bigger fish to fry Thought Skipper, as Rico clenched and unclenched his fists,Glaring a hole in the floor, and Private smiled an empty smile attempting to reassure their leader he had faith in his actions.

Blowhole had always loved giving Skipper puzzles. It was a good job he had got the knack for solving them by now, or this situation would be far more dire.

Blowhole had mentioned something about a school reunion… Could it really be that simple? Surely not thought Skipper.

X

X

X

" I've been watching you and your boyfriend Kowalski" laughed the villain cruelly.

Kowalskis brows drew together in confusion. Where he lay limply on the bed, arms tied behind his back and pins and needles to shooting up both limbs.

"What boyfriend?" he asked sincerely,eyes showing no lies.

"Oh" said the Villain, a manic smile overtaking his wild green eyes.

"-haha-ha-You really don't know?" asked Korsakov, receiving nothing but a blank stare.

"That bone head Rico- The one who gave me- this"

Korsakov pulled back his short brown hair to reveal a small round scar. Kowalski forgot. Rico used to like wearing rings on his fingers. That must have happened when Rico had punched the russian, so many years ago.

"He's never seemed the type…"The russian trailed off.

Kowalski frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kowalski raised his voice at his kidnapper, but was still surprised when Korsakov's knife appeared, trailing down his face so delicately, like a kiss. "Sssssh-shhhh-shh-shh" hushed the psycho,the bed dipping as the maniac lowered himself onto it to straddle the scientists hips.

Kowalski took in a deep breath and held it, as a hand gripped his face to hold it steady, smushing up his face so his pink lips were pushed together, the knife coming to rest beside his right eye, and a thumb caressing his bottom lip.

"I bet you never guessed he was a Faggot" whispered the crazed man, right in his ear, lips brushing against it lightly, and making Kowalski extremely uncomfortable, a shiver travelling down his spine.

The years hadn't done much for Korsakov's sanity, thought Kowalski, shuddering at how close the deranged psycho was to him, everywhere he and the other touched making the urge to recoil increasingly hard to ignore. But Kowalski held still, eyeing the glinting blade with crossed eyes. He'd rather his eyes stayed in his head thank you very much.

" well this was anticlimactic" exclaimed the Villain, sitting up slightly on the analysts hips.

"Why must you always be so boring Kowalski?"

Kowalski blinked, as the knife was removed, and placed back in its sheath.

"Here I was expecting you to lose it when I insulted your boyfriend and all I get is a blank stare, not very entertaining Kowalski" Korsakov tutted.

" He's not my boyfriend Korsakov, and I don't know what you're talking about!" Hissed Kowalski.

"Oh you will" smirked Korsakov, grabbing kowalski by the hair and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. What was happening? Kowalski froze,as his breathing became ragged, he tried with all his might to turn his head away, but the villain's grip on his hair was too strong, and Kowalski felt so very tired. It was over as soon as it began, and kowalski let out a sob, looking down and hiding his head in the crook of his arm.

Korsakov grabbed Kowalski's jaw roughly, hard enough to bruise, and making him wince, yanking his face upwards and forcing him to look up straight into his eyes. Kowalski wanted to look away, but Korsakov wouldn't let him, If Kowalski looked into those crazy green eyes any longer he was sure he would go mad.

"you'll understand very soon" whispered the crazed russian.

"as soon as I send this to your boyfriend" smirked Korsakov, eyes narrowing meanly as he stood up, and walked over to the bookshelf where there was a camcorder hidden amongst all the books, snapping the viewer shut and pressing the stop button. Of course. Korsakov had been putting on a show.

"Let me guess, will Rico be happy when he sees his soul mate being sexually abused? Will Skipper smile when he sees a man he thinks of as a son subject to my every whim…?" each sentence cut like a dagger twisting in his heart.

Kowalski felt his face cracking. "And how will little private feel? when he knows his older brother, untouchable, is being used, and tortured?"

Kowalski let out the breath he had been holding, hard facts reassuring him.

"I know you Korsakov, you would never touch me in that way, let alone any man which didn't repulse you like I do"

Korsakov smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"Yes, but your team doesn't know that"

Kowalski scowled at the monster.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would" grinned the psycho, waving the camera's sd card in front of his face.

"Don't worry Kowalski, I will make you suffer. But first, I want to make the ones who ruined everything suffer"

Kowalski stared in shock. This was actually happening.

"You ruined my life Kowalski, getting kicked out of the academy was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't find any work in the secret services since then, I have been forced to retrain as a chef to get some money coming in… But don't worry, it means i'm very good at cleaning up messes" Grinned Korsakov, holding the glinting knife again,milimetres from Kowalski's ear.

Kowalski's breath became ragged once more, and scrunched his eyes shut tightly. But the pain didn't come. Instead there was a sharp metallic noise, and he opened his eyes to see a lock if his ebony hair had been removed, and was in the psychos possession.

Korsakov slunk off of him. A second later and Kowalski felt a sharp pain in his neck. His field of vision begun to narrow,as his eyes slid shut he saw the psycho skipping out of the room in some sick parody of a carefree child. Yep, Korsakov was crazier than ever.

X

X

X

Back at the house the next day the team where working.

Skipper was bent over the kitchen table with a map of the city, marking in possible sites where Kowalski could be being held.

Private was on Kowalski's laptop accessing the footage from last night. It appeared they had infiltrated the cameras and watched as Skipper entered the codes into the doors. He frowned as he noticed with most of the footage the frame had been cropped to zoom in on just Kowalski and Rico. The two sat on the couch together, earlier that day, Rico grabbing hold of him while play fighting and ruffling his hair, the two teasing each other in the kitchen, Rico making a quick jibe by patting Kowalski on the head on his way out the room,Kowalski calling after him, Rico stealing the tv remote off of the genius whilst he was enraptured by a Brian cox speech, and being playfully attacked.

The hacker seemed way too interested in the pair's relationship.

Private glanced at Rico.

Rico was scowling, sat in the corner sharpening his hunting knife, running a flat stone over and over the edge of the blade, staring at its glinting surface.

Private wanted to say something, but felt he didn't have the right words. Rico and Kowalski had always been close, closer than to others in the team dynamic, Private knew this would be extra hard for the demolitions expert.

Skipper chose that moment to speak, begining by muttering to himself. It had been years since he had had to analyze a situation like this. Kowalski had always been better than him at that, but although rusty, old strategies and skills showed themselves once more.

"Think Skipper-Think-think-think" He bagan, one hand grasping his head.

"So we know he has something planned for us back at the academy"

Private looked up in confusion. "What academy Skipper?"

"The academy-the academy where- the one we all went to when we were young- where I taught once-"

"You never told me about that Skipp-"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted skipper, surprising the younger. Private simply bit his lip, knowing this was nothing personal, Skipper was just very stressed.

"Blowhole mentioned a school reunion, and this guy isn't someone who just came here out of the blue"

Private looked at Skipper in confusion.

"It was a very long time ago Private, and you have to remember Kowalski couldn't always fight like he can now..." Skipper trailed off, seeing the young teen becoming tearful, eyes glassy and shiny with unshed tears.

"Skipper...Wh-what do you mean?" Asked Private, who looked like he didn't really want to know the answer. Private looked right into Skipper's eyes. Skipper's heart stopped for a second at the look of pure heartbreak.

Rico stood up, tossing his knife away and enveloping Private in a big bear hug.

Skipper knew he couldn't keep this a secret any longer, and had to be honest with private.

"Back when Kowalski was training for the science programme, before he became an agent, there was a man called Korsakov, he saw Kowalski was smarter than other students and forced him to create chemical weapons for him… and he wasn't very kind when Kowalski said enough was enough, but we put a stop to it, and he was expelled. This guy is back, and he's not happy"

Privat's arms were now wrapped aroung Rico's where they hugged around his middle, and he was shaking

"but don't you worry Private, we'll deal with this just like back then,we'll put a stop to this- together"

Skipper knew things wouldn't be so simple this time around, But he needed to put a brave face on for the youngest of the group.

Not for the first time skipper was left wondering if private was really old enough to be exposed to things like this, If he should have left the adorable toddler alone in that orphanage, blissfully unaware of all the evil in the world, instead of on the front line fighting it.

How different would his life have been? Would he have been happier? Skipper let such thoughts be, embracing private from the front so he was protected now on both sides by Skipper and Rico. If only they could protect him like this forever… If only Kowalski was here too to fill in the gap.

X

X

X

 **I hope you liked this, it's getting darker! But don't worry I'm not going to go too dark, if you have any thoughts about this you'd like to share with me please don't hesitate to drop me a review, or send me a pm, Sky x**


	6. Chapter 6

Eva sat at the table, Kowalski's laptop in front of her,fingers flying over the keyboard like a pianist's. Skipper was leaning against the door frame looking on edge, and Rico was sat at the table staring into his coffee with heavy grunge music pouring out of his ear phones. The other two ignored it.

She was doing this for Kowalski. They had become fast friends when she had transferred to the USA academy from Russia all those years ago. He was different, his mind an exciting flavour she had not yet tried, and could never get enough of. She admired him greatly, and they had a strong bond, but for whatever reason they had remained only friends for years.

Eva couldn't be sure, but she guessed when it came to love Kowalski liked the more… masculine type...and that type was sitting in the room with her.

Eva shut down the cameras, and put up a wall against hacking, only Kowalski himself could pull down those walls. She hoped his kidnapper wouldn't know that. She would have to keep a close eye on it.

X

X

X

It arrived in the afternoon. In a brown paper package with no return address on the back. Skipper opened the package with a grim look on his face, to confirm his fears. It was a CD. He was extremely concerned when a lock of black hair fell out of the bag.

Skipper politely asked Eva to give them some privacy, telling her to take a reluctant private upstairs, and gave Rico a reassuring smile, before entering the CD onto the television and pressing play.

What they saw was alarming to say the least. Kowalski was lying with arms tied on a bed, in what looked to be a classy but minimally decorated apartment room. He looked concussed, and wasn't making any moves to stand, perhaps he was too weak to do so.

Korsakov soon entered the shot, stalking over like the villain he was.

Skipper eyed Rico cautiously, the leader didn't know what was to come, but he guessed it would have the purpose of messing with their emotions.

" I've been watching you and your boyfriend Kowalski" Korsakov cackled cruelly.

Kowalski looked confused. So was Skipper, although he could guess where the sicko was going with this. He glanced nervously at Rico, ready to stop him from hurting himself or damaging anything.

"What boyfriend?" asked Kowalski sincerely.

"Oh" said the Villain, eyes flashing brightly.

"-haha-ha-You really don't know?" asked Korsakov, Kowalski stared blankly. Rico scowled, and Skipper winced for the blow that was about to land.

"That bone head Rico- The one who gave me- this"

Korsakov pulled back his short brown hair to reveal a small round scar. Rico smirked, that had been a gift from him.

"He's never seemed the type…"The russian trailed off.

Kowalski frowned, And Rico scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kowalski raised his voice at his kidnapper, and looked surprised when Korsakov's knife appeared, trailing down his face so delicately, like a kiss. "Sssssh-shhhh-shh-shh" hushed the psycho,the bed dipping as the maniac lowered himself onto it to straddle the scientists hips.

Skipper glanced at Rico nervously, the muscles in his neck where taught, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Of course Skipper was mad too, he would gut that sicko as soon as he got the chance… but Rico was dangerous when he was angry, Skipper didn't want him to hurt himself.

Rico growled as Korsakov grabbed Kowalski's face, smushing up his features so his pink lips were pushed together, the knife coming to rest beside his right eye, and a thumb caressing his bottom lip.

Warning bells went off in Skipper's head, this was wrong.

"I bet you never guessed he was a Faggot" whispered the crazed man, right in Kowalski's ear, lips brushing against it lightly,Kowalski shivered in fear. Skipper and Rico both scowled.

" well this was anticlimactic" exclaimed the Villain, sitting up slightly on the analysts hips.

"Why must you always be so boring Kowalski?"

Kowalski blinked, as the knife was removed, and placed back in its sheath. Skipper could tell he was shit scared.

"Here I was expecting you to lose it when I insulted your boyfriend and all I get is a blank stare, not very entertaining Kowalski" Korsakov tutted.

"He's not my boyfriend Korsakov, and I don't know what you're talking about!" Hissed Kowalski, you tell the bastard! Skipper inwardly cheered. This sicko had no right to talk about Rico and Kowalski in such a disgusting way...However all the pride he had been feeling for Kowalski fell away within seconds,Nothing could have prepared Rico and Skipper for what came next.

.

"Oh you will" smirked Korsakov, grabbing kowalski by the hair and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Kowalski froze,as his breathing became ragged, he tried with all his might to turn his head away, but the villain's grip on his hair was too strong. It was like a punch to Rico's gut.

How DARE he. How dare he! How dare this creep touch his friend! His Kowalski! He looked so frightened, lying on that bed being straddled by that evil man. He looked concussed and paler than normal, and oh so vulnerable.

Why was Korsakov doing this? Wasn't it enough that he had stolen Kowalski away in the night like a demon? and had him under his control? he had to abuse him in this way too? Kowalski had always kept his feelings close to his heart. Hidden away and disconnected from himself. Rico could only imagine what his poor friend was feeling right now. It was no doubt pure terror.

It was over as soon as it began, and kowalski let out a sob, looking down and hiding his head in the crook of his arm. Rico stood up abruptly, angry anguished tears cascading down his face. Skipper wrapped his arms around the demolitions expert, attempting to hold him in place, as Rico wrestled him forcefully away.

Korsakov grabbed Kowalski's jaw roughly, hard enough to bruise, and making him wince, yanking his face upwards and forcing him to look up straight into his eyes..

"you'll understand very soon" whispered the crazed russian.

"as soon as I send this to your boyfriend" smirked Korsakov.

Rico threw skipper onto the floor, skipper tried to hold him, shouting but Rico wasn't listening "he's trying to upset you Rico! He's messing with our heads!" Bellowed the leader, But Rico got away, punching the tv over and over again.

By the time Skipper had recovered Rico's hand was a bloody mess, and he was sat in the corner cradling it, shards of red stained glass sticking out of it like spines on a hedgehog.

His body was shaking as he recalled what had happened to Kowalski, and the knowledge that it- or worse could be happening right this moment and he wouldn't know. His poor sensitive friend. How would they fix him once he was freed? Would he ever be the same? Kowalski didn't even like hugs most of the time. How would he recover… from that?"

Skipper sat down gently next to Rico in the corner of the room…

"Rico" he said softly. Rico looked up at Skipper as if waking from a daze.

" I know you'll find this hard to believe but nothing else like that is going to happen to Kowalski, I've seen this before, he was only doing that to mess with your head, Korsakov isn't even gay, I've read his file"

Rico took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. That looked pretty damn real to him. But when he looked into Skippers eyes he saw the truth.

Rico begun to shake, it was only after a few seconds Skipper realised the man was laughing, pure relief lighting up his face and eyes brighter than usual, desperate hysterical maniacal laughter erupting from his mouth.

Skipper was worried the man was broken. Finally after several minutes Rico quietened down, wiping a single tear from the corner of his eye and breathing shakily.

"Wa does he wan' wiv walski then?"

Asked Rico.

Skipper gave him a hard look, staring right into his eyes as he spoke.

"That's the scary thing Rico, besides getting his own back, it could be almost anything with Kowalski's skills"

Skipper looked through the doorway, standing up and checking Eva and Private weren't around. "Come on Rico, let's get that hand sorted out before the Private finds out". Skipper hauled Rico to his feet with a grunt, leading him into the kitchen and putting the appendage under a stream of cold water from the sink.

Neither of them were prepared when private clumped down the stairs and past them into the living room. The young teen needed only seconds to take in the scene. His eyes flitted from the television, CD protruding from the side -screen completely smashed, glass scattered across the room, blood trailing out of the room, couch pushed backward… his heart stopped when he saw a lock of black hair placed on the coffee table, the knowledge of whose hair it belonged to and who had sent it sickened him.

Tears fell silently down his small round face, blue eyes shining with pain. Wordlessly the young teen ran strait back up the stairs, pushing Eva out of the way and locking the door behind him. Loud opera music flooded out of the room.

Rico was about to run after him but Skipper gave him a stern look and told him to keep his hand under the water. Skipper walked up the stairs with a heavy heart.

Eva was stood outside the room and had a grim look on her face. She was obviously expecting a reprimand for letting Private see what had happened but Skipper knew there were more important things he should be doing, what was done was done.

"Eva, you go sort Rico out, he's hurt his hand, I'll take care of the private" Eva needed no more explanation than that, and nodded immediately, passing him on the stairs.

Skipper hesitated at the door, reminded faintly of the time he had been in a similar position. Private had come home from school crying, but wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, all three of the older spies had stood outside the door, and Skipper had knocked uncertaintly on the wood. There was loud music blaring from inside so loud in fact Skipper was unsure the boy could hear the knock. Skipper had asked if he could let him in, but Private said to go away, but after asked a question.

 _Is Kowalski out there? Asked the young child. The music had stopped abruptly, Private was listening._

 _The other two brothers looked at the analyst with surprise. It wasn't personal, but it was no secret the smartest of the group wasn't exactly the best with social interaction, and it seemed strange Private would ask for him when his problem was no doubt emotional._

 _Even Kowalski looked surprised, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline._

 _But nonetheless he replied. "I'm here Private" called Kowalski. The door swung open half way, but with Kowalski's thin frame he was able to enter, the door closed behind him and Rico and Skipper were left outside, puzzled, even more so when half an hour later Private clumped down the stairs and poured himself some cereal, plopping himself down in front of the tv and eating happily._

 _Kowalski came down minutes later to make his coffee, and all Rico and Skipper could do was stair. Kowalski with the social skills of a mollusk had sorted out a destrout Private in half an hour. They watched Kowalski pottering about the kitchen in silence making coffee for ten whole minutes._

 _"Ok why are you staring at me? Do I have carbon on my forehead again?" Asked Kowalski, leaning ele_ gantly _against the kitchen counter and sipping his coffee._

 _"How did you do that Kowalski?"_

 _Asked Skipper._

 _"Do what?" Asked the scientist._

 _"You know what!" Exclaimed Skipper._

 _"Of course I don't why would I ask if-"_

 _"How did you calm him down so fast?" Skipper asked loudly._

 _"Oh that?" Questioned the analyst. Really? Thought Skipper, Kowalski was acting as if what he did was nothing._

 _"I told him the truth Skipper" said the scientist, sipping the coffee once more._

 _"Kowalski what did you say!?" Drawled Skipper, he didn't need the lad knowing things about their operation he wasn't ready to know yet, Skipper still had no idea what Private was so upset about._

 _"I told him why people were jealous and weary of him and why they always will be, and that there's nothing anyone can do about it, so he may swell be himself"_

 _Skipper staired for a moment in bewilderment, before blinking twice and shaking it off. This was a first he needed a stiff drink to recover from. What's more he would keep a sharp eye on Kowalski from now on, Skipper didn't trust that Kowalski was behaving like himself, this just didn't seem plausible. At the very least, the man was full of surprises._

Skipper frowned, this time Kowalski wasn't there to solve the problem, in a way he was the problem, or rather his absence was. Kowalski and Private were close, not as close as Kowalski and Rico were but he would tell Kowalski things he thought the others wouldn't understand, and the scientist was always able to sort out problems logically without getting mad or threatening to get involved.

In a way his lack of emotion, or understanding of it allowed him to solve issues Private had without much energy, Skipper admired and respected that in his own way Kowalski was good at cheering Private up, if not in the usual way of offering physical comfort like hugs but by solving problems Private had calmly and efficiently.

Skipper took a deep breath and exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose and attempting to control the quivering in his lip, his face scrunched up with anguish,damn why was this so hard? He needed to get it together. Why then for the first time since manfredi and Johnson were KIA was he on the verge of tears?

It was a close thing, but he calmed himself. He could hear the clipped secretarial voice of Eva from downstairs and the tap of glass falling into the draining board in the kitchen. He heard Rico grunting that no he was not in pain, yes that was ok, no I don't need medication, and decided to be brave. Brave like Rico, brave like Kowalski, brave like _Skipper._

He was losing himself in the hopeless feeling, the feeling of loss but also anguish, because the person he had lost was not truly lost, but was still suffering. But there was also another feeling, a feeling which turned the others bitter sweet. Hope. Hope that they would find their brother before it was too late. Hope that they could put a stop to Korsakov's evil plan. Hope that they could be reunited once more, and be a family again, not this broken mess. As bloodied and broken as Rico's hand and the shards of glass in it.

Skipper stilled his hand were it was about to knock on the door, and instead simply pushed it til it swung open.


	7. Chapter 7

Private was sitting up crossed legged in bed hugging the unicorn teddy that Rico won him at the fayre. There were black streaks of something beneath his eyes making him look even more murderous than he did already. Since when did the teen wear mascara? Beneath the black his eyes were red puffy and angry.

"Rico obviously trashed the living room because of what was on that disk, and that means what was on it must have been really bad…" said Private, a slight tremor in his Voice, Skipper opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get one word out before he was cut off.

" I'm not stupid Skipper! Kowalski was the only one who treated me like I wasn't stupid, you two hide things from me, don't think I don't notice"

The teen was wringing his hands in the sleeves of his pastel yellow hoodie, his voice was getting louder and his speech quickening, Skipper noticed the symptoms leading up to a panic attack, but had to check himself, the lad had never had one before, he was the only member of the team who hadn't. Private was just very upset.

"Kowalski was the only one who ever told me the truth, and now he's gone, and you're lying to me again! Like always! But this time I can't take it, I want to find my brother, and I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on!."

Private finally paused for a moment, grasping his unicorn in his arms once more and hugging it.

Skipper could only tell Private the truth.

"Look Private I know where you're coming from but what was on that disk isn't something I want you to see, it was staged, but that makes it no more real when you're watching it, I'm trying to protect you Private, that's all I've ever tried to do"

Privates eyes filled with anguish and pain, pain beyond his years.

"Well you NEED TO STOP!" screamed the teen,Viciously flinging the teddy off the bed and picking up one by one every teddy meticulously arranged on his shelf and launching them at skipper, before finally sweeping all of he rest onto the floor violently where they scattered like fallen angels-and progressing onto harder things like books and ornaments. Skipper dodged most of them, walking into the room with purpose- he caught the snow globe Skipper had bought him when he was four just as it was about to smash, finally using his arm held out in front of him as a shield.

"I HATE YOU! IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT KOWALSKI YOU'D LET ME HELP!" screeched the round faced teen, whose cheeks were angry red and eyes wild and blue."YOU'D LET ME HELP!"

He shouted it over and over again, so loud his voice eventually broke in the middle. Skipper continued getting closer to the teen, until there was nothing left to throw, and private was sat motionless and spent on his bed, staring at nothing. Skipper worried Private was ok. Private was always so emotional, it was frightening to see his face so devoid of emotion.

Skipper didn't know how but knew what to do, and the minute he enveloped the small boy in a hug the floodgates opened, and Private was openly wailing into his shirt.

"I know, Private, I know" comforted Skipper, running his fingers through Privates hair until all that could be heard was the occasional hiccup.

Skipper then sat up, pushing Private out to arms length. "I'm going to let you help"

Private looked up in hope. "Even after I yelled at you? And-"

"Even after you yelled at me" said Skipper.

Skipper smiled a knowing smile. " do you think I don't want to throw all my belongings around too right now?"

Private laughed, "I guess you do"

Skipper ruffled Privates hair.

.

.

.

.

Skipper took a deep breath and pressed the phone icon on his smartphone. Sadly he wasn't surprised by what he heard a moment later when the phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Skipper" said a man with a thick German accent on the other end of the phone.

"I wasn't expecting another call from you so soon"

Skipper turned red then exhaled explosively.

"It was five years ago Hans!"

Five years ago was the last time they had spoken-when Skipper had no other option but to call the besotted German, the leader facing death.

Hans chuckled.

"Oh Skipper, ten years and still playing hard to get"

Skipper rolled his eyes but in the process noticed Rico draped casually across the door frame with folded arms, his eyes were bright with mirth, and he was smirking, Skipper flushed red, immediately embarrassed he had been caught calling his frenemy/stalker.

The smug bastard, Rico found it soooo entertaining how uncomfortable skipper became at the gay man's advances. Skipper had no idea but Rico found it hilarious how strait skipper was, so straight he had no idea how to turn a man down properly… not that Hans would take no for an answer, always creating new ways to try and win him over, finally settling on stalking as an unseen protector and spontaneous gifts.

Skipper turned his back on Rico's smirk.

The smirk however disappeared as Skippers shoulders which had been so tense and high up before deflated.

"Look Hans…"

Said Skipper, ever so quietly, but with a tone that was deafening and had even Hans stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't call you because I've given in to you, or want to be friends with you even, I've called you…" Skipper found it hard to continue, he knew Hans well enough to know that although annoying he would be their ticket to sorting out this mess. Perhaps even Kowalski's last hope.

"Do you remember agent Kowalski?"

Skipper said softly.

" yes I do", replied Hans just as gravely.

"Nice kid, smart, great eyebrows-"

"Hans" warned Skipper.

"What about him? Ooh are he and Rico having problem-"

"Hans!"

Bellowed skipper.

" Skipper, why are you being so grave?! Tell me what's going on!I can't deal with all this drama! Wait…" a moment passed

"oh my God you something serious has happened! Is he ok!? Who do I have to-"

"HANS!" Skipper exploded.

Skipper took a few shaky breaths.

Hans was blissfully silent on the other end of the phone while Skipper had a moment. The man also known as the puffin was surprisingly perceptive, and a puddle of dread curled in his stomach. He had semi professionally stalked Skipper and by default the team for years. He liked the smart and goofy resident scientist.

He had noticed that unlike the others he struggled expressing his emotions in the most endearing of ways. Hans took a few shaky breaths of his own, cold seething simmering anger replacing the dread. He hadn't checked over the house in a while, something had happened, someone had hurt Kowalski. He would fucking end them.

"Skipper" he said dangerously, although his anger was not directed at him. He uttered one word.

"Who?"

Skipper collapsed onto the couch. Even though he knew this man was a stalker and still trying to get in his pants he was thankful for his support and help. The man was always looking out for him, and it seemed those he cared the most about.

" Have you heard of ex agent Korsakov? The one that was kicked out of the academy years ago?"

Hans' simmering pot of lava turned ice cold.

"That psycho! No no no no no. Don't tell me that bastard is involved in this?"

"Hans this is bad. He HAS Kowalski"

"What do you mean Skipper, he HAS him, what would he want with Kowalski? Weapons? Information?"

Skipper launched into the story, by the end Hans was angry once more but shit scared of what the freak might do to poor Kowalski. He almost felt more sorry for Rico though. To see that happen to his boyfriend must have been unbearable. He hoped Private was ok too, poor kid, as if he didn't have enough to deal with being the only child in the house, no friends his own age and moving houses every few months.

He could hear Skipper silently falling to pieces on the other end of the line.

"Sweetheart, we'll fix this, I'll be round in ten" the line went dead.

Skipper despite it all was comforted, pushing to the back of his head thoughts of how the fuck Hans had found their new house so soon.

When skipper looked round he saw Rico and Eva exchanging money, but didn't want to know, he reached over for the remote and turned on the tv, he may as well do something while he waited.

X

X

X

X

The doorbell rang fifteen minutes later, and Rico answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Oh Rico my darling"

Said Hans on the way in, grasping his arms and looking up at him, then pulling Rico down for a hug (Hans was a great deal shorter that Rico, and Skipper for that matter)

"I'm terribly sorry about Kowalski, you must be so upset!"

Rico accepted the hug, and when he pulled away again his eyes told of the pain he was in, and his eyebrows drew together, silently communicating that yes he was suffering.

"You keep your chin up Rico" said the puffin, grasping Rico's chin softly and giving Rico an empathetic smile, his thumb rubbed comforting circles into Rico's jaw. He then patted Rico on the shoulder and kissed his cheek on the way into the house.

"Where might I find Skipper…"

Trailed off the puffin, searching around the hall.

"Skipper scraped a hand across his face and took a calming breath.

"I'm in here Hans!"

Skipper called.

Rico chuckled as Hans all but ran into the living room.

Rico smirked at Eva who was enjoying her third black coffee of the day (Rico found it funny just how similar Eva and Kowalski were, no wonder they were friends) and headed up the stairs to see private.

Rico wondered how he was after his outburst earlier.

He found Private lying on his bed in a crucifix position listening to the playlist Rico had made him recently- the one with all the best death metal and rock bands on. Oh dear.

He had his eyes closed. This would be funny.

Rico's mood had picked up after Hans kind words, Rico could do with a little light pranking to brighten his mood further.

Without warning Rico hooked an arm under privates legs and shoulders and proceeded to spin him round. Privates eyes flew open, and the ear phones dislodged from his ears and flew out as they spun.

Rico then threw the small teen over his shoulder in a firemans carry and continued. Private was so shocked he screamed then begun to shake with shocked laughter . Rico was pretending to buckle under the weight, almost dropping the short teen over and over again, it worked just like when he was a toddler, the sense of danger thrilling Private like a rollercoaster ride would, and sending him into hysterics. He was giggling like crazy, and soon Rico's big booming laughter joined Privates.

Quickly the excitement drained the teen, and Private was worn out, no longer curling up with laughter but hanging with a stupid grin on his round face and giggling every few seconds. Rico deposited the rumpled kid onto his bed once more.

"Oo want a brew?" Stated Rico matter of factly.

Private lay like a limp noodle.

" always!" Smiled Private, somehow managing to prop himself up slightly. Rico hoisted the exhausted Private onto his feet, and the two headed downstairs.

Eva was smiling, sat behind Kowalski's shiny laptop, she was taking in how flushed and happy private looked, obviously she had heard their horseplay from the kitchen.

Rico gave her a wink. Rico liked Eva, she didn't giggle or blush when Rico winked at her, she just laughed with her eyes. Eva was not like most women. But then again, where there many women who could keep up with Kowalski?

Rico felt a pang in his chest, which mixed uncomfortably with the warmth there he was still feeling from joking around with private.

Eva noticed, and stood up to make the tea.

"Rico Skipper said he needed you a minute a go , he told me to when you came down"

Rico smiled thankfully and nodded.

"Don't worry ill make the tea"

As soon as Rico left the room he let his fake smile drop. He felt a broken man. Like his old teammates became, hanging from the barbed wire like mannequins with cut strings and limbs half blown apart. He felt… half. Half of what he was before all this.

His vision was flooded with memories.

Kowalski being an idiot snapping his surgical tongs at private and making him laugh, Kowalski heading to the bathroom and yelling "don't ask" wearing goggles,whole face black from an explosion in the lab, Kowalski fixing Rico's car to run better, Kowalski not so ironically watching episodes of Bill Nye the science guy, Kowalski holding his gun out of reach so he couldn't get it, horsing around, Kowalski burning the pizza, Kowalski falling asleep during my little pony when it was privates turn on the TV,Kowalski hugging him for the first time, after months of being in the team… the first time Rico had seen him touch anyone voluntarily. He didn't realise he was crying before he felt it on his face, walking into the living room in a daze.

Skipper and Hans looked up from their conversation at the noise he made.

Skipper saw him and couldn't comprehend what was happening, he was left speechless. Hans simply stood up and grasped Rico's hands, pulling Rico gently over to the couch, where the small man proceeded to hug the sobbing demolitions expert.

Skipper closed the living room door, eyes bugging out of his head, and hands shaking. He couldn't process what was happening, his team was falling apart and he felt sick. Rico-RICO...was crying.

Skipper looked across at Hans, comforting a sobbing Rico, and holding him a moment he imagined what love Hans could offer, and for a second wished he could accept it, or that Hans would find someone who would, instead of chasing after Skipper all day. He also looked at Rico, who had slow tears rolling down his cheeks, and was now silent, being rocked by the tiny man with the slicked back hair.

He wondered… was Hans right about Rico and Kowalski? Where they closer than Skipper thought? Skipper knew Kowalski was gay… and Rico was Bi...but did that mean they loved each other? Based off that no, but from what Skipper knew? The way they were with eachother?

Skipper had no idea, but he needed his analyst and little brother back, and he needed his team to stay together.

Rico looked up at Hans slowly, smiling a thank you and drying his eyes on his shirt. Skipper then knew calling Hans had been the right thing to do


	8. Chapter 8

**Vancouver sleep clinic, someone to stay**

 **Keaton Henson, If I'm to die**

 **Limp Bizkit- behind blue eyes**

 **Thank you all so much for your ongoing support for this fic, your reviews and suggestions are fantastic. I never thought this story would get so much of a response, and lovely following, I have listed a few songs you could listen too with this fic, and if you want to listen to my Kico playlist it's under K R by VanessaThabesta,**

 **See you next chapter my lovelies xxx**

Hans pointed the pointing stick at the board dramatically, making a sound like a whip when it sliced through the air.

"These are the locations I have found which match the sounds from the background of the video" stated hans dramatically.

"Gimme that!" shouted Skipper, wrenching the old tv antennae from Han's hand.

It was bad enough when Kowalski dragged that damn clipboard around-but hans and his pointing thing was too much, Then it dawned on Skipper.

"Wait a minute… how did you manage that?"

Rico scooted back in his boardroom chair, revealing Eva, clutching Kowalski's laptop.

"Oh, damn it Eva are all you Russians so ahead of the game?" Eva just smirked, and blinked slowly. Hans then sighed dramatically.

"Eva sweetie could you please explain what you have done to Skipper before he damages himself?"

Eva blinked a yes, and stood, walking over to the front of the boardroom. She sat down, connected the cable into her laptop and brought up some screenshots on the screen.

"This is the background noise from the video, It is quiet, not easy to hear, but I expanded the range, and compared to different areas, with Hans knowledge of… following people, and google maps we narrowed down the possibilities"

Skipper grinned, rubbing his hands together, this was their first lead since this had all happened.

"He is being held somewhere urban, and densely populated, there were also sounds of heavy machinery "

Skipper huffed. "Well how's that gonna help? Half the damn planet is urban!" he raised one hand palm upwards, rubbing his temples after and letting out a deep breath.

"We're not finished _darling_ , you need to learn to listen" Hans choked out.

Rico chuckled, and Hans pursed his lips, taking a calming breath. "My darlings... we're trying to help you, can't you just be quiet for a moment and let us explain?"

Skipper and Rico shut up. Private who had said nothing yet muttered an apology under his breath.

Eva then began.

"We have narrowed it down further to the city of new york, a tall flat ,no other flats are the right height to drive the sound levels down enough, Private also figured out it was new york due to courier used and delivery times, and where the disc you received was posted from, no other city has that much traffic, that higher skyscraper, and is that close."

Eva snapped the laptop closed, and removed the cable.

Hans smiled at Eva. "Thank you dearest" but his face became more solum when he looked into Skippers eyes. Hans knew that look, brows drawn forward in determination, lips pursing, eyes a steely blue like shards of ice refracting a blinding light with the intensity of his stair. This was Skipper's I'm going to tear the world apart until I fix this look. It was fucking sexy.

"Hans can you stop staring into my eyeballs and show us the rest of the presentation?" asked Skipper condescendingly, ok there goes the mood.

Hans set up the computer and clicked on the next slide button. He pointed to a very tall building which seemed familiar.

"How do you know it's this one hans?" asked Private, speaking for the first time in a long while. "There were at least twenty different locations it could-"

"Private, you don't know Psycho's like I do… I...understand them on a personal level"

Skipper tilted his head in warning. Skipper didn't want Private to know how many people Hans had killed on missions when it was unnecessary, just to get even, how savagely he attacked, like a small cannon...Private wasn't ready see his idols for what they truly were.

"He would want this to be personal...he would want to ruin what you once found a safe place, decimate it, and go to places you might find, makes it a little more interesting if he might get caught."

"Wait… Skipper, that's our old apartment building!" Private burst out. "The one we letted when I was ten. Kowalski had just won this funny award thing…"

"Agency Nobel' Prize Private" Rico corrected.

Skipper felt a little hollow then, replaying those times. Everyone was a bit more carefree, younger, and they were really happy.

Kowalski had been so joyful that night, and the agency gave them a month off, which they spent visiting functions around the world free of charge. They looked at technology Kowalski would drool over,and Weapons Rico would drool over, finally retreating back to the apartment where they were just happy being themselves for once. Their best times happened in that apartment, Rico made so much sushi then, he'd just learned how to make it, and Private had just been accepted for training.

They had discovered monopoly during that month, needless to say the board was reduced to ash before the game had even ended. They had snow cones, ordered chinese food, just horsed around. Kowalski and Rico shared their first hug, and everyone somehow knew it was important, without really knowing why.

Skipper knew that building inside out, Hans had been right when he said Korsakov was getting a kick out of dangling Kowalski just out of reach, making it so they may succeed in the rescue, for his own enjoyment.

Skipper then nodded. "I Think I have a plan"

X

X

X

When Kowalski came to his arms were no longer tied but he felt very weak. He was in a small room lying on a bed with no blanket, there was some light coming through the window, where he could see the lights of a city peeking through, the door appeared to be locked. There was something familiar about it. It was sparsely furnished, and the carpet was blue… then he spotted something which confused him. There was a burn mark on the carpet, close to the door...

Kowalski's eyes teared up.

 _"Thank you Kowalski!" exclaimed the excited ten year old, tearing apart the meticulously wrapped gift and revealing an expensive looking set of beakers and solutions. He grinned widely, flinging himself at Kowalski and wrapping his arms around the tall man's waist. Kowalski raised his arms with discomfort and surprise, finally settling on patting Private on the back a few times. "You're… welcome private" he said._

 _Private then let go and stepped back, looking up at Kowalski through his bangs and smiling apologetically "Sorry Kowaski- I know you don't like hugs" Kowalski just smiled. "Well that's the closest I've come to liking one so far " he said, winking. Private's smile came back full force " I want to learn everything I can about science! So I can be the best agent ever! I want to be a valued and meaningful part of this team!"_

 _"You already are kiddo" said Skipper ruffling his hair, and handing him another parcel._

 _Private ripped open the colourful paper to reveal a pile of DVDs, they appeared to be musicals. "Skipper how did you know!" exclaimed the young boy, flinging his arms around Skippers neck and grinning from ear to ear._

 _"Well, a big clue was you have been singing songs from them for months" Laughed the leader._

 _Rico then picked private up in one fluid movement and chucked him onto the couch cushions, Private laughed, he loved this game. Rico liked to pick him up still like when he was a toddler, he was small for his age and it still made him laugh. It became a game when he started trying to figure out when it was going to happen._

 _Rico then perched on the other end of the couch and produced a parcel from his jacket. It was crumpled and badly wrapped, but Private didn't care. He opened it up, discovering it was an Ipod."Thank you Rico!" Private shouted. Leaning forward to cuddle Rico. "I'm so happy! Best birthday presents EVER!"_

 _Skipper smiled. "Alright you little scamp it's bedtime!"._

 _"But Skipper! I want to try everything out! How can I sleep knowing I have all this cool stuff to play with?" Skipper pursed his lips with a knowing look on his face._

 _"Put them away soldier, and go to bed. They'll be there in the morning"_

 _It was only the next day they discovered Private fast asleep at noon, ears plugged into his new Ipod, Laptop open and dvd cases open, and chemistry set on his desk. There was also a mysterious burn mark on the floor… which to Kowalski looked like a chemical one._

 _Skipper hadn't been too mad, he just made up for it by waking Private up and forcing him to stay awake all day after getting just hours of sleep, needless to say he learned his lesson._

They had so many good memories here. Why had Korsakov took him here? After everything, shouldn't it be the academy? Kowalski's train of thought was interrupted when the door unlocked and swung open to reveal Korsakov. Before Kowalski could comprehend what was going on he was yanked to his feet, where he remained for half a beat before collapsing again. "GET UP YOU POLISH PIECE OF SHIT!" growled the russian, finally pulling him up by his thick black hair. Kowalski screamed, grasping onto anything to stand upright, and stop the pain in his scalp. "I can't!" shouted Kowalski, weakly grasping at korsakoff shirt to stand upright, but legs giving out every time.

Korsakov let him go then,and Kowalski dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, struggling just to sit upright. Kowalski calculated it had been four days since he had stood for more than a few seconds to use the bathroom, and used his muscles. Muscle wastage had set in badly, and he could no longer stand unaided.

Korsakov looked down at the thin scientist thoughtfully. "You know what, I don't think you can, I doped you up pretty good didn't I?" Kowalski didn't know what to say to that. The sadist seemed… Proud.

Kowalski yelped as he was scooped up like a damsel, and carried out of the room. He only had a few seconds to get a look at the suave apartment which had once housed such good memories before he was deposited in the bathroom on top of the toilet. Luckily there were hand rails so he would be able to stand if he wanted.

Korsakov looked down at him smugly, smirking at Kowalski's pallid pasty looking skin and frail form, which was not so dissimilar than when they knew each other and he was a lanky teenager. He hadn't eaten yet since captivity, only drank water, he had lost countless pounds. The sicko was no doubt loving this.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" bit out the scientist, who instantly regretted it when the huge bully crowded into his space and scowled. Korsakov grasped Kowalski's jaw roughly, and yanked his chin upwards aggressively.

"Disrespect me again and it will be worse"

Kowalski's head snapped back, and pain blossomed across the right side of his face as he was dealt a blinding blow. He fell like a ragdoll onto the cold hard tiles, and jarred his right side painfully. He could hear his own breathing loud in his ears, intensified by the tile in the room, the wind knocked out of his lungs and his breaths bitten off as the gasped through the pain. The floor was cold, and hard.

Without warning Korsakov lifted his foot and exerted pressure on Kowalski's outstretched wrist. There was an audible _snap_ , and a blood curdling scream. It took a few seconds before Kowalski realised it had been his own scream,for seconds his own voice echoed all around him. His ears were filled with the sounds of his own breathing and choked out sobs, coupled with a maniacal diabolical unhinged laughter, which only got louder with every passing millisecond.

He felt himself slipping, slipping into darkness, he wondered what horrors he would be subjected to when he woke, but he wanted to get away from the horrors happening now, so welcomed the black spots forming in his vision. He whispered one word before the blackness took him.

X

X

X

Rico sat on the bed. Grasping the stained lab coat in his hands. He rubbed the fabric gently,It was rough. Rico picked up the faint smell of chemicals and coffee, the best smell. His vision blurred, and tears flowed down his face. He started to sob, body shaking. He was almost too upset to notice the piece of paper which fell out of the breast pocket, fluttering onto the floor.

It was folded neatly, and he gently placed the labcoat on the bed next to him, stooping down and picking up the note. There was one word written there, in scrawly black cursive.

Rico.

But what did it mean? Why would Kowalski write his name on a piece of paper and keep it in his pocket? Was it… could it be? Then he knew.

So Rico was always with him, a silent admission. He kept Rico close to his heart, in his lab coat. Rico looked up at the room, so full of stuff, so full of fun, so full of _life._

 _Kowalski_ , my sweet Kowalski, why now? Why not before all this? Before it was too late? Rico watched as his tears turned his name into a blurry mess.

He smiled a bittersweet smile. Kowalski felt the same. And it felt like heaven. He saw him and kowalski together, in the next life. Enjoying eachothers company, in a park with vibrant jewel green grass that didn't exist under a fake sun.

No.

Rico would fix this. He would save his friend. The team would stop at nothing to get back what was taken from them. But Rico had even more to fight for now. He was fighting for Kowalski's heart, something so precious he wouldn't give up. If he died saving what he loved he would die gladly. Rico would die trying if that's what it took. After all, If you love something enough. let it kill you.


	9. Chapter 9

The little red light for the camcorder turned on. As Korsakov circled the bed, chuckling darkly. Kowalski lay on the bed limply, trying to scuttle back but not getting very far as staying upright was a chore, and one arm was cradled to his chest. Without warning Korsakov's right hand snaked out and grabbed Kowalski's broken wrist.

Kowalski went white, choking on air, as the hand constricted, muscles in his neck becoming more defined and breaths short and clipped,Trying his best not to scream on camera. Not in-front of his team, he was strong, he could stay silent.

"HAha, tougher than you used to be-hey Kowalski?" Grinned the psychopath, twisting the scientists hand round until there was a sickening crunch. Kowalski screamed louder than ever before. Korsakov cursed, dropping the camcorder and covering his ears. "Motherfucking!"

"You swine!"

Growled Korsakov, he backhanded Kowalski until he was both cradling his wrist and struggling to breathe. Korsakov then turned the camera, walking blessedly away from the bed. "If you want him, you better find us quick, he's much too… entertaining" the psychopath grinned sinisterly from ear to ear.

X

X

X

Skipper frowned in dismay as he picked up the sinister looking parcel. He knew already what it was, and when he walked into the kitchen he gave Private who was watching him intently a grim look.

"Private… I'm going to let you watch this. But you have to promise me, you can handle it. There's no going back, and I can't undo what you see."

Private took a shaky breath, but nodded, eyeing the parcel with distaste. Skipper gathered them all in the living room, and slotted the DVD into Kowalski's old laptop, placing it on the coffee table.

Skipper only then realised his hands were shaking, when the CD rattled on the edge of the computer instead of sliding in, Eva guided his hands smoothly and the DVD finally slid in. Off to one side Hans threaded his fingers through Rico's, squeezing tightly, Eva did the same to private, wrapping an arm around him and kissing the side of his head. Private threaded his and Skippers fingers together until they were all linked.

But nothing could prepare them for what came next.

Korsakov seemed to be holding the camera, circling Kowalski like a lion its prey. Kowalski looked much worse than in the last video, seemingly unable to even sit up in bed, he had a cut just above his left eyebrow, caked with blood, and he had bruises littering his face and neck. There was no amount of clothing which could hide how scrawny he looked,and visible his bones were, and his cheekbones stuck out sharply. Hans frowned darkly, had Korsakov even fed the scientist once since his captivity?

In the video Kowalski lay on the bed helplessly, trying to scuttle back but not getting very far as staying upright seemed to be an impossible task for the scientist. He also seemed to be cradling his left wrist to his chest. Without warning Korsakov's right hand snaked out and maintained a bruising grip on Kowalski's wrist.

Kowalski went white, choking on air, as the hand constricted, muscles in his neck becoming more defined and breaths short and clipped. Hans scowled darkly, grasping Rico's hand tighter and tighter, "that bastard! That wrist looks broken"

It was then Private realised what Skipper had been protecting him from all along. His cheeks stung, and his eyes teared up, his heart was racing and his chest hurt. Kowalski had always been strong, and formidable, now… Private could see just how human he really was, and it scared him. Private looked up at Rico, who had large blue pain filled eyes, boring into the screen, and shifted closer, Eva was perched forward on her seat and easy to get around, Rico looked down at him then, and put an arm around him, Private could have sworn for a second Rico Was shaking.

Private looked up at skipper, who had a grim look on his face, and for the first time ever understood.

"HAha, tougher than you used to be-hey Kowalski?" Grinned the psychopath, twisting the scientists hand round until there was a sickening crunch. Everyone jolted in their seat when Kowalski let out a bloodcurdling scream. Korsakov cursed, dropping the camcorder and covering his ears. "Motherfucking!"

"You swine!"

Growled Korsakov, he backhanded Kowalski until he was both cradling his wrist and struggling to breathe. Rico growled. Korsakov then turned the camera, walking away from the bed, everyone let out a breathe. "If you want him, you better find us quick, he's much too… entertaining" the psychopath grinned sinisterly from ear to ear. The video cut out.

Hans breath quickened, and white hot rage boiled over. He leapt up from his seat, walking over to the doorway facing away from the startled group. Rico flexed his hand where the surprisingly strong man had been gripping it in a vice grip. He paced for a few seconds, until Skipper warned.

"Hans…"

He said firmly, his own voice shaking with rage, the only reason Rico hadn't stood too was because he was cuddling a shaken private, who was now sandwiched between him and Eva, both rubbing comforting warmth into his limbs as tears rolled freely down round cheeks.

"Skipper" whispered the puffin. "You know I have to kill him now"

Skipper nodded, "yes, but promise, only once Kowalski is safe"

Hans breathed in his anger "dearest, that goes without saying"

X

X

X

Skipper surveyed the building with distaste. Somewhere, in there, was his second in command, and he was hurting.

Skipper recalled what Eva had said before.

"Korsakov does not know Hans identity, he is the only one who can slip in undetected"

The plan was simple, surround the exits, and Hans would go in.

"Won't that be too much for Hans?"

Asked an unsure Private, eyeing the tiny man with worry. Hans and Skipper shared a look.

"Private sweetie, how did you think I bested Skipper in Denmark ?the puffin smiled warmly, and winked"

Skipper watched the small lithe man from the other side of the RV, clad all in black. He was sheathing countless knives to the inside of his trench coat, and his thighs. He had gun holsters tucked under his shoulders.

You really couldn't knock Hans down, he just kept going. But Skipper sure hoped to God if Korsakov did, the small assassin could get up again.

Skipper worried not for the first time, if Hans would be ok. He hadn't been around a stable group of people for years, and the agency only used him when they had to. Hans tightened the straps on his hollister, and placed a comforting hand on Rico's shoulder. Skipper wondered what he was saying to Rico, when the two shared a look.

Skipper steeled himself. "Ok Rico, you're with me, we have to scale the building. We'll wait a few minutes till it's dark to do it. Eva-"

Before Skipper even finished Eva loaded her revolver, White sheer-cut hair flicking back, and a sneer on her face.

That bastard would pay for this. Eva hadn't let on, but being a woman she was able to hide her rage better. Eva was ready to paint the walls with Korsakov's brains. She would fix it the Russian way- Korsakov had hurt her best friend. As soon a he touched Kowalski he was dead.

"Eva you… take the ground exit" Eva looked down the barrel of her gun, lining it up with a random stranger inside the building, testing her aim without firing.

Skipper pressed an earpiece into Privates hands, smiling that same grim smile Private had seen earlier, but only now understood. "Private, I need you to keep a channel open to Hans, Guide him through the building, make sure Korsakov doesn't get away.

"Eye Skipper" Private replied, saluting.

Skipper smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and looked pained. Private noted grimly Skipper hadn't let on how upset he was to the group, or asked for comfort, and was likely trying to push it down and be the leader they so desperately needed.

The shops were shutting, and down the small side street the team plus a few recruits waited. Rico was pacing, things on his mind the team could only guess at. In truth Rico just wanted it to be over. He wanted a happy and healthy Kowalski in his arms, but this time not in the context of how it usually happened.

Kowalski fell asleep in strange places a lot when he was working on a particularly intriguing invention. Rico had lost count of the times the scientist had fallen asleep in chairs, or on his desk in the lab, and Rico had chuckled, carrying him up the flight of stairs and tucking him in bed. Rico wanted to hold him, Kiss him, reassure him that things were ok… and tell him what it never seemed the right time to say.

X

X

X

"Here come the cavalry Kowalski" smirked the evil monster, where he was sat on the bed, Kowalski pliant in his lap, just trying to ignore the knife grazing his jaw, and the gentle hold which could become bruising with one wrong move.

Kowalski felt violated. He didn't like being touched at the best of times, it was just the way he was, he couldn't explain it, but right now he felt like Korsakov was all over him, overtaking his senses and making him want to shed angry tears and have several showers. Kowalski watched the screen on the desk table at the other side of the room, a camera showing the RV they had bought after Rico trashed the last one, just peeking around the corner.

Despite it all he grinned, hiding his smile by hanging his head lower, careful of the knife.

There was a buzzing sound in his left ear, and Korsakov spoke, into what Kowalski assumed was a walky talky.

" Team A assume positions downstairs"

There was another fuzzy sound. "Team B ready the transport"

Korsakov shifted the scientist in his lap, looking at him sideways, eyes lingering a for bit too long.

"Jack, head up here, I want you to meet our guest"

Kowalski didn't like the sound of that, at least if he stayed silent and didn't fight Korsakov was a lot less likely to hurt him, he worried what this person was like. If he was anything like Korsakov Kowalski would rather the earth swallowed him up.

Roughly ten minutes later, and there was a noise in the apartment which Kowalski knew to be the front door opening and closing. He heard footsteps, and he didn't know why but an involuntary shiver went down his spine.

"So this is the man of the hour" said a warm deep voice. A tall athletic looking man stepped into view. He had smooth mocha coloured skin, and a shaved head, he looked almost… friendly.

Kowalski thought he had a kind face, but something just wasn't quite right… something was... off. Maybe it was the way his shiny brown eyes roved over the scientist, as if trying to commit him to memory, maybe it was the way his eyes were watching a bit too intently.

The man smiled a smile that seemed just a bit too wide, eyes bright with something unreadable, never leaving the scientist, and walked up to the two.

Just like Korsakov had, the man- jack's hand snaked out, grasping his broken wrist, but his grip was gentle, and all he did was slowly tilt it from side to side, examining it. Kowalski hissed as Jack twisted too far to one side, and immediately the man was soothing back Kowalski's messy black hair to calm him "Shhhhhhh, calm yourself". He didn't let go of his hand though, looking up at Korsakov angrily.

"Was this really necessary my friend?" asked the man.

Korsakov chuckled softly, putting his knife away, and grasping kowalski's jaw, tilting it till he could place his forehead to the scientists, forcing him to look into his bright green eyes.

"Oh yes Jack, he's disrespectful, and lets just say, I owed him a few punches"

Korsakov let him go and roughly pushed Kowalski's head to one side, revealing the trails of bruises down his side, where he had fallen on the tile.

"Ow!" yelped the scientist, Korsakov laughed darkly. When Kowalski looked up the man was watching him intently again, then looked at the villainous Russian, huffing.

Jack's face then became thoughtful, he stared at Kowalski's face, eyes lingering on his lips, his prominent cheekbones, his thick dark eyebrows, his ocean blue eyes, his pale skin… eyes roaming down the green blue bruises littering one side of his body. Kowalski's breath hitched as Jack reached out, fingers ghosting over Kowalski's injuries in a way that made him feel more uncomfortable that Korsakov ever did.

"Look Jack, I know you like pretty boys, but I'm not finished with him yet, and I'm not finished with his team either" Kowalski's brain short circuited, and he scooted closer into the crazed Russians grasp, trying to evade the gentle but unwanted brush of fingertips on skin.

"Haha" barked Korsakov. "You've scared him" he grinned.

"bet you never thought you'd be glad I was here" whispered the Russian in Kowalski's ear, lips brushing it. Kowalski begun to shake, cold dread curling in his stomach. This was worse than he ever imagined. It had been scary when Korsakov had been pretending to desire Kowalski's body. This man wasn't pretending. Kowalski's eyes stung as Jack lipped his lips hungrily, and the brightness in his eyes became a hungry stair. How stupid could Kowalski be? He was beginning to trust this stranger. Was this what it was like to have Stockholm syndrome? Was he finally going mad under the constant abuse?

Kowalski shook,body trembling and head hung low, attempting to hide it in the crook of his arm. "Now Kowalski, you behave, and I won't let Jack over here have his wicked way with you" smiled Korsakov, Kowalski's cheeks stung, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

x

x

x

I hope this was scary enough for you guys, and not too Scary either, I feel like there's so many chapters because of my writing style being very discriptive, so you like this? I'd like to know what you think. if you liked this please drop me a review, I love hearing back from readers, and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to comment or drop me a PM, all the best, Sky x


	10. Chapter 10

**Just like to give a big shoutout to-**

 **Bit** , **Sunheart of Rushclan,** **Quirky Revelations, and** **Rotten Panda**

 **and everyone else who submitted a review, your support with this story means a lot to me, and you have no idea how happy I am my story has such lovely followers, I hope you like this chapter, plenty of action, enjoy! (-;**

Skipper nodded to Rico, who had a determined look on his face. The sounds of the city hummed in the background, noises of angry shouts and beeping cabs, and the drone of traffic. It was ironic that this was the first time the team had been home in years, and it was under less than pleasant circumstances.

Rico launched the wires, a whistling sound slicing through the air, and Skipper and Rico deployed the pulleys. The ropes tightened and they began to ascend the building.

Eva leaned against the RV, and clicked her earpiece on, adjusting her gun. Private settled himself inside the back of the vehicle, tapping away on his computer.

Hans straightened the lapels of his trenchcoat and swaggered into the building. It was all go.

X

X

X

X

"Rico, you take the rooftop door, I'll hide around the back" Skipper positioned himself around the corner of the fire escape, grasping his gun.

Skippers shoulders slumped, and he breathed a shaky breath, staring out at the night sky. There were no stars visible, simply aircraft lights blinking, and a beautiful view of New York, the city that never sleeps.

"Hey Rico"

Skipper called softly from round the corner. There was a beat where nobody spoke.

"Yeah Kipper"

Replied the demolitions expert. There was no noise but the hum of traffic from far below, and the whistle of cold wind in the night air. Skipper shivered.

"It's gonna be alright"

Said Skipper, but his voice sounded hollow even to his own ears.

"I know" Rico replied, with such conviction Skipper was shocked. The leader smiled a proud smile, mouth widening slowly ,and his face hardened. Skipper gazed out at New York, eyes Honing in on an unseen target.

X

X

X

Privates chipper voice guided Hans past the lobby and onto the left staircase of the first floor.

Hans eyed the pair of suit clad men stood on either side of the elevator in the lobby.

" Eva, do you have eyes on the two overgrown lackeys?"

Questioned Hans.

"Yes" Replied Eva.

" you see movement and you shoot them, I'm certain they are that bastards men"

"Da"

Agreed Eva.

Hans ascended the stairs without incident, that is until he reached the fourth floor. Two men were blocking his way, arms folded and gazes firm.

"Hans, they're Korsakov's men, whatever you do, don't blow your-"

"Gentlemen, could I please pass?" Hans questioned. The men looked down at him, faces hard and frowning. The smaller of the two spoke.

"Why do you need to pass?"

Hans chuckled softly.

"Well my grandmother is very sick, I was heading up to take care of her"

The men shared a look, and the smaller of the two started to say something into his ear piece.

Before he uttered one word however Hans foot connected with his head, dislodging the device. The larger of the two tried to do the same as his friend, but got no further than the other, head smacking painfully against the wall and tumbling down the rail. Hans then jumped onto his shoulders, wrapping his legs around the mans thick neck and squeezing, until the man choked and spluttered, sinking to the hard floor.

The smaller man had taken off running down the steps at this point, but Hans was one step ahead, lithely vaulting over the railing onto the stairwell just below the man. It was child's play to stab him in the jugular, revolts of blood pooling at the assassins ankles and rolling down the steps.

Hans feet took efficient measured steps to where the larger man was beginning to show movement, the scuff of feet echoing off the walls. Hans face held no expression as he stabbed him through the heart. Blood oozed out of the limp mans mouth, and his body twitched and jerked. Hans shot the security camera and continued his journey up.

In the RV private shivered, he couldn't see Hans or what had happened, the camera had lost signal with all the movement, but he wasn't sure he wanted to, there had been a slicing sound, followed by a gurgling one, but hardly any noise at all besides. For the first time ever Private feared Hans. He was glad Hans was on their side to say the least.

"Han-" stuttered the teen. He cleared his throat.

"Hans, is ev- is everything alright?"

"everything is fine darling, this will be over in no time" replied the German.

Private believed him.

X

X

X

Kowalski listened from where he lay, pretending to be fast asleep. Korsakov was sat at the desk in Kowalski's room, nothing illuminating him but the soft blue light of his computer screen.

He was talking into his walky talky, tapping away viciously at the keyboard of his computer. Kowalski saw the screen was split into many different camera views. The only screens that weren't blank where those showing the stairwells closer to the top of the building… it didn't take much for Kowalski to fit the pieces together. Despite himself he grinned, eyes closing in ecstasy. His team was coming for him, and they were almost here.

"What do you mean nobody passed you!"

Shouted an irate Korsakov, slamming the walky talky down on the desk, and spinning around in his desk chair.

Kowalski only just managed to school his features into a serene mask, before he was slapped aggressively across the face. No doubt had he been asleep that would definitely have woken him up.

Kowalski gasped in pain, clutching his stinging cheek.

"Wake up princess, looks like your team has come to get you" Kowalski couldn't help it, he grinned. Staring into Korsakov's eyes triumphantly.

Korsakov's eyes bugged out of his head, face reddening, and he pulled back a meaty fist ready to strike-

Just as Jack burst through the doorway.

"Korsakov, my friend, he's coming for us, he's nearly at the last stairwell!"

Korsakov looked frantically between his friend, his hostage, and the computer screen, there was only one camera left, and it showed a small lithe looking man walking purposefully up the steps. Kowalski gasped- was that…Hans?

Korsakov finally lowered his fist from where it had been drawn back like a bow string.

"AAAARGGGHHHH!"

Vented the criminal, finally standing up and walking out of the room.

"Jack, carry him"

Jack smiled widely, his face in shadow, only lit from the light in the room behind him. His incredibly white teeth glinting.

Jack walked into the room, and Kowalski's heart stopped, he was frozen with fear. His skin crawled as the man gathered him up gently, kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't worry small one, I've got you"

No doubt Kowalski did appear small to the muscular man. Kowalski had not eaten in days, and he was beginning to get pains in his stomach like nothing he had ever experienced. It was still strange to be called small though. No one since childhood-even when Kowalski was a skinny teenager, had called him small, or treated him like something delicate, or perishable. Not really.

Kowalski thought back to Rico, the times he had carried him to bed, and he had woken up halfway up the stairs but was too embarrassed to admit it. He remembered the care with witch Rico tucked him in. Every time as he drifted off again, he was sure he felt the flutter of soft lips on his forehead, but dismissed it as a dream.

Jack wasn't Rico, and he did not believe his words for one second. Kowalski wouldn't be safe until he was back with his team. The scientist wouldn't let Jack scare him anymore.

Kowalski steeled himself, promising to himself he will not let this creep treat him like a flower again. But he was so very tired, and it was so very easy to imagine it was Rico who was holding him gently, careful measured footsteps lulling him to sleep.

X

X

X

"Hans, what's going on?" Asked Skipper, pulling his suit jacket closer to himself against the cold winds.

There was a crackling noise, then Hans strong accented voice cutting through.

" I'm almost on the correct floor, I have seen no sign of Kowalski yet"

Skipper sighed.

"Well we're ready, flush them out" ordered Skipper.

Hans rounded the corner, hearing voices he flattened himself against the nearest wall, peeking around the next corner.

The assassin heard the click of a lock turning, and peeking round saw two large built figures. One was undoubtedly Korsakov, and he was turning a key in the lock of the penguins old apartment. The other was unknown… and he was carrying someone, someone with long dangling limbs. The person was unconscious, or perhaps asleep.

"I have eyes on Kowalski"

Whispered Hans into his earpiece.

"Eva, take out those guards, and take the elevator to the top floor" ordered Skipper.

In the lobby two gunshots could be heard, and the two guards on either side of the elevator crumpled, falling like marionettes whose strings had been cut. Eva entered the elevator, and pressed the button, going up.

Hans plucked two throwing knives from his sheathes, and leaped into view, throwing one just an inch above Korsakov's head, he would have aimed to kill, but he had promised skipper he wouldn't kill the monster until Kowalski was safe, and as stupid as that may be a promise was a promise. Hans dived around a corner, narrowly avoiding three bullets.

Hans threw a knife around the corner, swiftly calculating where it would land, and smirked when he heard Korsakov cry out, and the gun clattering across the tile floor.

"Who is this motherfucker!"

Screeched Korsakov to his accomplice.

"I do not know, but he can't be human, a demon perhaps?"

His accomplice called back.

Hans grinned sadistically, nothing satisfied his bloodlust more than the bullies being afraid.

Hans stepped into view, knives sliding from their sheathes on his arms and into his hands, arms outstretched behind him, his face was tilted downward menacingly, and there was a grin on his lips. He made eye contact with Korsakov, who flinched.

The elevator door at the other end of the hall pinged open, and Eva walked out shooting, managing to hit Korsakov squarely in the shoulder, and his accomplice in the leg. The two cried out loudly, but managed to get away, scaling the stairs with the help of two hidden thugs, who shared the weight of an unconscious Kowalski.

"Team B, we need the transport, NOW!"

Screamed Korsakov.

Hans eyebrow quirked, Korsakov had multiple teams? He relayed this information to Private.

"Skipper! Rico!" Called Private desperately.

"What's wrong soldier?" Was Skippers frantic reply.

" Korsakov has another team! We need backup! I don't think we can-"

Skipper didn't need to hear anymore, the sound of a chopper getting louder and drowning out everything else. There was a pilot, and three more men in the back, two holding guns.

Rico was ready when the door to the roof burst open. But nothing could have prepared him for seeing his friend in person, for the first time in a hellish week, looking so frail it hit him harder than any punch to the gut.

Rico took a punch to the jaw whilst frozen in shock, but was revived by the anger which bubbled up from within him. He grappled with Korsakov, punching him in his bleeding shoulder. Korsakov dropped to his knees, and Rico kicked him in the face, causing him to tumble backwards into his accomplice.

There was the sound of gunshots from behind Korsakov and his men, and as Rico was fighting with Jack the two thugs carried Kowalski out and towards the chopper.

Skipper saw his chance, leaping out and punching one man squarely in the jaw, shooting the other in the kneecap.

Kowalski appeared to be awake now, startled blue eyes flitting around at the chaos around him. As the men went down Skipper lurched forward at lightning speed, catching Kowalski before he tumbled to the ground.

The noises around him seemed muffled, and he was unable to hear what Skipper was shouting into his face, eyes looking concerned, all the while edging away from the helicopter and gunshots he could see ricocheting off the walls,kicking up clouds of concrete.

Kowalski snapped his head round just as everything hit him like a freight train.

Noises too loud, where skipper was holding him electric, the air blowing into his face from the chopper, and the throbbing of his broken wrist.

Kowalski finally could hear what skipper was saying, seeing it more than hearing, his lips moving.

"Do you need medical attention?"

Asked Skipper.

Kowalski shook his head, it could wait.

Suddenly Eva was at their side, taking out both of the gunman in the chopper, her head was bleeding, and she was swaying, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"moya umnaya zvezda" (my smart star) uttered Eva, kissing Kowalski on the head tenderly.

This was the part where it all went wrong.

Eva's eyes widened as she saw too late a masked figure climbing onto the roof, the woman pressed a gun to Skippers head.

"Stop or I'll shoot" sang the woman. Pressing the gun into Skippers head harshly and making him wince. Everything stood still...no one moved, quiet save the present noise of the chopper, and cold winds whistling through them.

"Take me, Kowalski can't help you anymore, he's to weak, surely I would be of more use to you?"

Bargained Skipper.

The woman laughed, a sharp cutting sound which chilled Skipper more than the cold winds could.

"Well where's the fun in that? Watching your little hearts break is much more entertaining"

The woman fiddled with her gun holster,and threw Korsakov her spare gun. Korsakov raised the gun at Rico, walking backwards to a safe distance, a filthy smirk splitting his face in half. He looked right into Rico's eyes.

Korsakov knew what he was taking away from Rico, and the pain he could see as clear as day in those expressive eyes was _exquisite._

Rico took a step forwards, ignoring the danger. "Rico!" Shouted three different people.

But it was the next words which made Rico stop.

"Please Rico"

Whispered Kowalski.

"Don't die for me, it's not your time"

Rico looked right into Kowalski's eyes, and advanced anyway.

A gunshot rang out, and Rico didn't know why, but his feet weren't supporting him anymore, and there was a warmth seeping through his suit jacket. He could hear someone crying, and half registered that he must have been shot. Hans caught him, how being so small Rico would never know, and strong hands where pressing down on the wound, just to the left of his heart.

Kowalski felt the tears rolling down his cheeks but couldn't hear his own sobs, he just kept staring at his love, hoping what he was seeing was a nightmare.

When he was roughly ripped out of Skippers gentle hold he didn't notice, just kept staring at the blood oozing out of Rico's chest. So much blood. And all for him.

The woman smacked Skipper with her gun and he sprawled out across the floor, a ringing noise in his ears, and Eva itched for her gun, which had been handed over to Jack seconds before.

Everything was falling apart. All their plans gone to waste. Instead of retaliating Eva helped Skipper stand. He staggered as if drunk, but managed to utter a promise, calling out into the cold night air loud enough for his second in command to hear.

"We will come for you, just you wait, don't lose hope Kowalski! Don't give in!"

And oh how Kowalski wanted to... but he wouldn't, he would stay strong. If not for himself but for Rico.

Kowalski hoped to God he would make it.

Why had Rico done it? When Kowalski had told him not to? why take a bullet in vein?

Kowalski watched his team shrink and the chopper gained altitude, hiding his angry tears by facing the floor. Korsakov chuckled, muttering something demeaning and cupping his cheek. Kowalski simply shrugged the hand away with his shoulder, refusing to utter one word in reply.

Evidently he had suffered enough in Korsakov's eyes, as he was left alone after that. Kowalski a man of science, did something he had never done before. He prayed. He prayed for Rico, that he would survive such a fatal wound, and he prayed for the strength to do what he needed to do to escape. He would make all this worth it. If it was the last thing he did.


	11. Chapter 11

The wind howled and whipped at Rico's hair, mo hawk capsized in the smattering of rain propelled by the harsh assault, hitting him sideways and chilling him to the bone. he gripped weakly at the arms holding him, body limp in Han's lap, and breathing increasingly difficult. wet hacking sounds filled the air as he coughed, fluid filling his left lung at an alarming rate.

Rico coughed once more, and nearly choked as a shock of livid red blood spurted out of his own mouth, dribbling down his chin, his vision wavering as he weaved in and out of consciousness. He could hear Han's steady voice guiding him to breathe and stay calm, off to the side he could see eva on the phone, and skipper sitting on the edge of the roof with his head in his hands, scrubbing at his face.

Eva's breath was stolen away by the wind as soon as her words were spoken, but he could hear it faintly.

"I'm calling it skipper" bellowed eva, glancing at skipper for a moment. said leader looking up, defeat plastered all over his face. Skipper nodded sharply, glancing at Rico and then at his own feet.

"hello, is that agent I?... Patch me through! I need to speak to agent classified! What do you mean he's in a meeting? patch him through now!.."

Half a minute passed before eva spoke again "Classified! This is agent Eva, we have a situation...yes I know they're not our branch...damn it classified Rico is severely injured and we need help now! Set aside your rivalry! Rico is a good agent and needs our help…"

Eva's words threaded in and out, he catched brief bits of sentences.

"You damn will send the jet! Or I'll…" Rico coughed so hard everything went black for a second, the last thing he heard was "our co-ordinates are…" and then nothing.

X

X

X

X

Kowalski sat across from Jack, staring into his lap where his hands were neatly folded, quivering slightly. They were sat in the center of the academy's old cafeteria, dusty tables and rusty chairs surrounding them. There was green soup in a ceramic white bowl on the table in front of him, pea soup Kowalski guessed, he could smell pea from where he was sitting, the scent of food overpowering after so much time without it. There was also a glass of water, the clear liquid still, and calm, the polar opposite of Kowalski.

Every breath the scientist drew echoed across the dark room. A single overhead light illuminated the pair, tiny shafts of light seeping through the boarded up windows of what had once been a bustling academy.

Kowalski didn't need to look up to know that jack was watching him tentatively, eyes searing into his bones and making his skin crawl. He ignored everything, instead letting his thoughts drift, imagining what his team was doing right now.

Skipper was probably worried sick, But staying strong for the rest of the team, and private would be upset, seeking comfort in music, Eva would probably call it and force skipper to seek help with the north wind,and the rest of the team, Rico… Rico would be fighting for his life.

Kowalski hoped he would make it , searching through his memory of the shooting, his eidetic memory replaying the event with perfect clarity minus the factors which made him genuinely fearful for his friend. the shot appeared to just about miss all of his arteries, tearing through Rico's left lung and out the other side. Medically he would need attention almost immediately, but Rico had a fighting chance if they got him to HQ quick enough...

Kowalski thought of Hans and Eva. He was grateful they had stepped forward to help in his rescue. Eva stepping in made sense, they had been friends for years, he was however slightly surprised that Hans would step in to help. The small man had never engaged in a proper conversation with the scientist. This could be because skipper told him to leave the team alone, but Kowalski had the sneaking suspicion the man was still smitten with their leader, and would do anything for those Skipper cared about.

" are you going to eat my flightless bird or do we need to attach feeding apparatus?" Questioned Jack, pulling him violently from this thoughts. Kowalski guped, adams apple wobbling in the process.

" I'm-I'm not hungry" Lied Kowalski, his stomach aching as he said the words, he wasn't going to eat if that was even the slightest bit what korsakov wanted. He would rather slip into a coma than stay under the sickos control, if he was too weak for the lab he wouldn't be forced to continue those awful experiments he regretfully started years ago, in this very academy.

" Korsakov will only kill me and ask one of his other thugs to look after you if you don't start improving soon, you do know it was me who convinced him you needed rest and food before he stuck you in the lab?"

Kowalski couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped his throat. "And why should I care if he kills you or not? we're not friends"

"Maybe not" Jack replied, smirking. "But no one else is going to protect you from Korsakov's men, they have a bone to pick with you"

gulped again, a quivering hand coming up to rest on his chin, smoothing the fine stubble which had begun to grow. It made sense that the penguins enemy would employ more of their enemies. Kowalski brought his wide blue eyes up to meet Jack's steady brown ones " but who is going to protect me from you?" he asked, gaze not leaving Jacks face once.

" if you behave you have nothing to worry about" stated the man with a strange smile. Jacks eyes were full of mirth, but there was something missing from his face, something that caused unsettling dredd to unfurl in the scientists stomach. Kowalski dipped his spoon into his soup, and raised it to his lips.

X

X

X

X

It had been six hours since they had arrived on the island HQ which had once been Eva's home.

Rico had immediately been whisked away to a corridor they had no jurisdiction for, and they had been given rooms, plus free reign of the communal areas in the building, but they had yet to see Rico or even be given a shred of information.

This was no doubt Classifieds doing, Skipper found it incredibly rude that even he -the highest ranking officer of his team, hadn't been given basic information. Also Skipper was worried about private, the past week and a half had took its toll.

Skipper had a missing science officer, a critically wounded demolitions expert, and a rattled private. Classified hadn't even let Hans out of the holding cells underground. Sure the guy was a criminal, but after how valuable he had been, if Skipper was in Classifieds shoes- leaving him down in a cold Cell after being nothing short of heroic wouldn't fly.

He sat in the plain white rec room. Finally giving in to tiredness and taking a cat nap on the couch... It was sad in the white walled empty looking room, no Kowalski at the table scribbling schematics roughly, long fingers flying across the paper in a blur as he attempted to keep up with his bustling mind.

Rico was not in his usual spot, stretched out across the entirety of the couch, sketching in his small notebook or reading engineering weekly magazine. Occasionally the two would work on something together, and Rico's feet would be in kowalski's lap, while the scientist lent against his clipboard and sketched, coffee never very far from reach.

Skipper was grateful for Eva however, she seemed to have a calming effect on private. Skipper couldn't help but think this was because she was the only real mother figure in his life.

The team sure did their best, but there was something about the woman. She fit right in in a male dominated business, but still maintained a certain softness, as if she was a diamond shaped into a sphere. She was able to mother Private, without giving away any of her natural authority.

Skipper was despondent, he didn't know what to do, anger boiled from within as he realised the helplessness of the situation, this was not how things were supposed to go, he glanced at Private, who was in a brown leather arm chair next to an arrangement of loose leaf tea, snoozing with abandon. Beneath his eyes were dark hollows, and there was a worry line between his brows. Eva just sat calmly with a grim look on her face, shuffling a worn deck of cards nervously, it was as if she was avoiding talking about what they would have to eventually talk about.

"That's it! Eva where is Classifieds office"

Eva blinked up at Skipper tiredly, pointing a long sharp finger nail towards the door to the right.

" you must take the elevator at the end of the hall, his office is the glass one at the top of the complex"

Skipper took a deep breath and tried not to explode with rage. This wasn't the life he promised Private, he wanted to give Private a life full of excitement and comradery, now his team was shattered, and Classified was scattering the pieces, the asshole better have some answers when Skipper reached him, or there would be hell to pay.

X

X

X

X

Skipper slammed his hands down on the desk, swiping his arms across it and scattering many neatly stacked wads of paper and containers full of stationary… to Classifieds credit he only looked mildly shocked. A letter opener clattered against the polished stone floor, skidding across its surface and stopping as it hit the glass wall of classifieds office.

"What do you mean we can't see him!" Bellowed the leader, red in the face, pulse jumping out at his temple.

Classified sat motionless, back straight,large white hands steepled calmly under his chin.

When he spoke his voice was like silk, mirth in his eyes and sweetness dripping from every single syllable of his clipped British accent.

"It's almost as if you don't trust our surgeons to save your boy Skipper" said classified, smirking, grey almond eyes like the Dead Sea at night, cold and glinting.

Skipper just knew classified was absolutely loving this, the two had instantly took a great dislike to each other when they first met on a team captains training course. Skipper had immediately disliked the arrogance of the man, and unwillingness to get his own hands dirty, Skipper believed that in a team there was no man worth any more than another.

"To hell I don't!" Snapped skipper, but his voice was a lot quieter than before. Noticing a few pens that were still on classifieds desk he swiped them too off of the table, looking up through his unkempt rain lank ebony hair at classified, he couldn't help but be pleased that he had been able to destroy classifieds OCD arrangement of stationary, he noticed classified stiffen, and grey eyes stair uncomfortably at the mess, tightening at the corners. A small smile turned Skippers lips up at the corners.

Unlike skipper whose clothes were covered with brick dust and saturated with water, classified was immaculate, every inch of him clean and pressed, skipper did his best not to scowl at the silver cufflinks in classifieds shirt cuffs.

Skipper would never wear such expensive garbage, not when his team needed supplies and tech. Skipper got the feeling Classifieds team was given a lot more funding than skippers, but what was classified doing with it? Accessorising?

Classified leaned back slowly in his expensive looking leather chair, squeaking noises escaping it as the leather stretched to accommodate such a bend, and put his hands behind his neck, long elegant limbs folding with ease until he was quite comfortable.

" I know what you want skipper"

Said classified lowly. He paused, a crease darkening between his eyes as he surveyed the wreckage his office had looked into skippers eyes, his irises were steel grey and cold.

" I'm willing to help you rescue your scientist… for a price"

Skipper scowled up at the scoundrel, this wasn't how things where supposed to work, their British branch was supposed to help with no conditions, classified was breaking the rules… and there was nothing skipper could do about it.

" if we find him, and return him to you… would he make something for me?"

Skippers face darkened.

" so let me get his strait" he said with white hot controlled rage. Using all his mite to keep his voice steady. His hands curled into fists, itching to lurch forward closer to the man and attack him.

" you want to rescue my second in command, from a man who is torturing him, and no doubt forcing him to create weapons… in order to have him create weapons for YOU?"

The words sunk in, the frigid air of the office seeping into skippers bones and a bad taste blossoming on his looked like he had tasted a dessert he wasn't quite fond of.

" well, when you put it that way…"

"No deal!"

Breathed Skipper, turning on his heel and heading towards the door, he tripped over a waste paper basket on the way out and kicked it over in rage, he then noticed a tea trolly, equipped with tea cups, various types of tea and sugar lumps.

Classified saw skippers thought process before it had been made. "No Skipper! Anything but the tea!..." skipper upturned the tea trolley, white bone China smashing into pieces and skittering across the floor. Skipper slammed the door so hard a crack appeared in classifieds frosted glass office.

Classified sat and surveyed the ruin of his office, pens scattered across it, paper lying in small mounds and paper clips dusted about. He pushed some paper off of his cell phone to his left and held it to his ear pressing speed dial.

"Janice could you get in here and clean up this mess?" Questioned the leader.

In one fluid movement he stood and swooped down to begin collecting his papers, say what you want about Skipper, thought Classified. He sure did care about his team.

X

X

X

X

"I don't know how you managed to work under that asshole" seethed Skipper.

Eva gave Skipper a wiry smile.

"Technically I still do, I haven't been officially transferred yet"

Private gave a sympathetic smile.

Eva and Skipper were sat in the rec room, steaming cups of black coffee between them on a small table. Private was perched on the armchair in the corner, hands wrapped around a piping hot mug of Yorkshire tea.

"Aren't you even surprised he asked for Kowalski to build him a war jet Eva? Even for Kowalski that would take weeks, and it's not regulation" said Private.

Eva raised her eyebrows and sighed.

" this is just like him actually, he hasn't even submitted my reference to HQ, he likes to get his own way, he's been trying and failing to create a war jet to his specs that will fly, and he can't find anyone else with my skill set willing to work for him, that's why I haven't been transferred yet"

They had showered in the few hours that had passed since Skippers debacle with Classified, changing into some regulation blacks. Although they were fresh and clean the team still looked like kittens who had been left out in the rain, eyes tired and skin pale and tight looking.

The trio jumped when the door swung open.

In walked a small boy who looked around privates age, but who was a great deal thinner, he had platinum blond hair and wore a grey jumper, white jeans and black shiny holo doc martens.

"Eva!"

He shouted, an impish smile taking over his angular face, he jogged up to her and wrapped his arms around her, his cheek pressed to hers, his cheekbone digged sharply into her cheek.

"I didn't think you were coming back after you and sargent shit head had that fight!"

Skipper smiled, he liked this lad.

" actually short fuse, he's been up to his old tricks again, do you think you can help us out?"

Short fuse smirked, thin lips quirking up sharply at the corners.

"Sure, fuck face has been getting cocky lately, I'll help"

'Short fuse' thought Skipper, committing the name to memory-blinked a few times, only now noticing the other two people in the room.

"And who are you two strangers? Dick for brains doesnt let just anyone into HQ"

Eva smiled " these two gentlemen are half of the Penguins team, private is sat over there enjoying his tea"

Private gave a small shy little wave " and this is their leader, skipper" Eva gestured to Skipper.

Short fuses eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You're the guys who stopped dr blowhole from blowing up manhattan!"

Short fuses green eyes lit up, and he shook skippers hand vigorously.

Then he squinted, face scrunching up in confusion.

"Wow! I got to meet the penguins! but… where are the rest of you? I really wanted to meet Kowalski, he designed some mighty fine propulsion systems, and oh my God! I'd give my right arm to see how Rico operates the jet! that guy is a fast driver, just imagine him behind the wheel of a jet! "

Skipper and Eva shared a look.

" that's just it short fuse, Rico is in surgery for a bullet wound… and Kowalski… let's just say it's a long story, we don't even know for sure where he is, and the boss won't help unless we agree to have Kowalski make a war jet once he's found…"

Short fuses face had been growing pink as Eva explained, red flush stained his cheeks by the end and his fists closed in rage.

"That's it!" Screeched the teen, hands tightening into fists.

"If he doesn't agree to help the PENGUINS, I'm fucking resigning! Fuck it, I'll go wherever you are going Eva, who needs this, the snake!"

Short fuse yanked the door to the corridor open and stormed off, they heard faintly in the distance a door open, and classifieds voice sounding very distressed as the door to his kitchen was almost ripped from the hinges.

"I have a bone to pick with you! CLASSIFIED"

Spat Short Fuse, before the door to the rec room swung closed, and the room was doused in silence.

"That will deal with Classified, the last time short fuse threatened to quit we got a new couch, he can't run the place without him.

"How often does he threaten to quit?" Questioned private, looking extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"About twice a week, only once this month though according to corporal"

"Ok…" said private, thanking his stars that when his team weren't co ordinating it was because two of their members where physically separated, and not because the whole team hated their leader.

 **I hope you like this Chapter, I found it hard writing after so much time away from it, I'm doing my Illustration Degree right now so I've been pretty bogged down with work, but I'd love to hear your thoughts, it would really help me with get my confidence back after being away from writing so long, and you guys can help guide the story, until the next time my lovelies! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story through all my ups and downs and infrequent updates, I'm on summer break from uni so I have a lot more time at the moment, during which I will attempt to finish this story, it's been my favourite ever story so far, lots of angst and H/C and I can't wait to complete it, but I almost don't want it to end at the same time, I guess I'm going to be writing more POM for a long time, so expect much more from me for this fandom, if you have any requests for my next POM fic drop me a PM and I'll get to it as soon as I can, as long as it's something I feel comfortable writing and it piques my interest, all the best! Sky x**

Kowalski sat in silence as the small scared looking medic splinted and bandaged his wrist. The young man couldn't be older than twenty, mousy brown hair lank with nervous perspiration.

Kowalski smiled with sympathy as he noticed his hands where shaking as he wrapped the gauze around kowalski's swollen wrist. The scientist hissed as the boys hand jerked, earning the the boy a swift swat to the head from Jack with a rolled up newspaper. "Jack leave him alone! It was an accident, and I'm fine!"

Shouted Kowalski. The boy cradling the back of his head and crouching on the floor shaking with fear.

" are you ok?" Questioned Kowalski softly, reaching out with his good hand and gently prying the boys hand from his head. Jack watched on with an unreadable look on his face.

The boy slowly stopped shaking, looking up at Kowalski.

"I'm ok sir"

Kowalski grimaced at the formal name.

" you can call me Kowalski, I don't like the idea of you calling me sir, especially after doing such a good job fixing me up" Kowalski said softly.

His kind words only seemed to disturb the boy further, honey coloured eyes widening with fear.

The boy retreated towards the door backwards, lip quivering.

"You're him… aren't you?" He whispered in fear.

Kowalski was shocked by the young man's reaction, he hadn't done anything he knew of to scare the boy, Kowalski was confused, what did it mean he was 'him'? , Kowalski frantically tried to reassure him.

"What do you mean? you don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you, whoever you think I am I assure you I'm not dangerous" the haggard scientist reached out towards him, whatever comfort that would give he wasn't sure but he somehow couldn't stop doing it either.

"Not dangerous! I've seen the effects of your concoctions! You're a psycho! You killed dozens of people with your drugs!"

Kowalski snatched his hand back as if burned, things clicking into place like code. Kowalski felt tears pricking his eyes,Korsakov had used the serums he had made years ago,despite the risks, he knew it would be hard to explain, but he had to try.

" look, it's a long story, but I'm not here of my own will" Kowalski gestured to his bruised neck and face, holding up his bandaged wrist.

" this happened because I didn't want to do what Korsakov wanted, it's him doing this, I never wanted to create any of those chemical weapons, I was forced"

The young man looked uncertain, so Kowalski pressed-"if this whole thing was my idea why wouldn't I be running the show? Why am I being starved and beaten to a pulp?"

The boy looked sceptical, he looked at the evil scientist behind his friends deaths, trying to imagine this sick looking man with the empathetic gaze ordering his friends to be experimented on and killed, but it just didn't line up, this man looked like he was about to keel over and die, his cheeks were hollow and he was incredibly thin, but his eyes were kind. He was dressed in some dirty pyjamas which looked a week old, and there were finger shaped bruises circling his neck.

"I want to find my way back to my team, I don't belong here" said the frail looking scientist.

"I would never do anything so unethical of my own will, I am a man of science"

Thomas watched Kowalski carefully, almost jolting when unexpectedly tears rolled down Kowalski's stinging cheeks. Thomas took a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't expected tears.

" I know I can't put this right" Kowalski gulped, lip quivering "all I ask is that you believe the truth" he finished.

Thomas felt something within him cry out for the man, and his earlier words made so much sense, why on earth would Kowalski not be running the show if this is what he wanted? It made absolutely no sense...and he had met Korsakov and his men, they were nothing like Kowalski, they loved to cause pain, lived for it. This man was the one beaten bloody and he was still trying to reassure him, no he decided, Kowalski hadn't wanted this, he hadn't wanted to make those weapons-but he still felt bitter, and was slightly cautious, was this all an elaborate trick? his man's drugs had killed his friends.

"I won't forgive you for this, but I believe you"

He decided. Thomas turned on his heel and left the room.

"Wait!" Shouted Kowalski after him, reaching out impeechigly "what's you're name?!"

Thomas stopped, shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor, hands clenching and unclenching, face tilted down and shadows playing across it.

"Thomas" he said quietly, and strode out of the room.

Quiet footfalls could be heard retreating down the hallway outside, the noise fading softly away.

Not a moment later Jack spoke.

"Alright flightless bird, I've made up a room for you, tomorrow is your last day recovering before you start working in the lab".

Kowalski only glared sullenly as he was lifted roughly, a strong arm wrapping around his waist to help him walk.

They struggled down the hallway, the food from earlier giving him more energy to stand on his own two feet than he had before, but still relying heavily on his captors lackey.

As he walked laboriously down the hallway, nostrils flaring and breath short, he saw Thomas sitting in an office with no door typing. He watched the scientist intently, and they met eyes briefly, something passed between them, maybe an admission, that Kowalski was telling the truth. He didn't have time to think before he was thrown into a dark musty room with incredible force, fresh clothes flung in after him and hitting him square in the face.

"No more talking to the other prisoners! and get changed!"

Shouted Jack, slamming the door shut.

Kowalski heard a key in the lock, and was left in darkness. He shuffled towards the back of the small room where he had seen a bed, and spent a great deal of time climbing into it. He reached to the side and found a table lamp, switching it on, where it glowed softly, flickering a couple of times.

The room smelt of moth balls and damp, but it was his. No Korsakov, no Jack, and he could almost imagine he was back home. Slowly he willed his aching muscles to remove his dirty clothing, and change into the clean black pants and blue shirt, sighing at the feeling of fresh clothes, the smell of detergent luxurious.

One more day. One more day before it began, all. Over. Again.

X

X

X

X

"How did you convince him to let us in here Eva?"

Questioned Private, worrying his bitten lips between his teeth and wringing his hands nervously.

The Penguins, or what was left of them in addition to Eva and Short fuse, were stood in a rough circle around Rico's hospital bed.

He was hooked up to dozens of tubes and monitors, some of which were too high tech for hospitals, and looked like brand new technology.

he had a pale cast to his sun kissed skin, his scar standing out a pale thin line, his ribs were bound tightly.

Eva smiled coldly, ice blue eyes sparkling like shards of sharp icicles. " I've already quit, he can't fire me if I rat him out to HQ, Skipper has the same rank as Classified, he can't stop him or his team from seeing Rico"

There was a rattling noise as the white door to the med bay swung open. Hans swaggered in, chains on his arms which linked up to his legs rattling and glinting in the bright lights, just enough length for him to walk but not enough to run.

Skipper had never been happier to see him.

"Hans! They let you out!"

"Indeed they did darling, and I'm loving the accessories! Very.. shiny" Hans shook the chains for emphasis "just wish they weren't such a… drag- if you get the idea" he finished. Hans kicked his left leg out, a small metal ball rolled out from behind him.

"Eva, is this really necessary?" Questioned the Leader, grimacing at his unexpected new friend trussed up like a turkey "I mean it would be if Hans wasn't on our side-"

"Oh Skipper dearest stop! You're making me blush" interrupted Hans, raising a hand to his face like a blushing maiden from the 1800s.

" But Hans is not going to hurt anyone" skipper finished.

"Wait till he meets Classified" murmured Eva.

Short fuse snickered. But then the sound ended, somehow all the air sucked out of the room as Hans noticed the quiet beeping noise, and paid full attention to the beaten wounded form beneath the crisp white sheets.

Skipper followed his gaze and his failure pulled at his features and made his head heavy.

His head drooped low, and private watched intently with no little sorrow as full attention came back to Rico's immobile form. Eva whispered something to short fuse, who coughed awkwardly into his hand and left the room.

There was a clinking noise as hans crossed the room, unfurling Skippers clenched fist and holding it, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand as they both stared at the fallen comrade. "Sweetheart is there anything I can do?"

The answer was simple, save the one person in the world Rico cared about most, the person Rico had almost died for and would have gladly laid down his life to protect.

Skipper couldn't even begin to put into words what the team needed, what Skipper needed.

"Just… stay" skipper started. " help us through this mess...be the strong one for me Hans" Skipper choked, other hand scrubbing down his face and the fine stubble that was fast growing into a beard scratching his hand, deep circles sat heavy beneath his eyes "I'm so tired" whispered Skipper.

"So tired"

X

X

X

X

 _Ten years ago_

 _"So you have the serum?"_

 _Questioned Korsakov, hand fisted in the Scientists shirt, frightened blue eyes wide and fearful. "Ye-yes" stuttered the young cadet, eyeing the raised fist ready to strike if and when he said something which irked the bully._

 _"Are you sure it will work?" He asked, Kowalski frowned deeply, this was not ethical, in fact it was fundamentally wrong, but he was too scared to tell the higher ups what was going on. In Fact the last time he tried he was downright laughed at, he would never forget his teachers cold cackling, how ridiculous, how could a student even make serums in their first year at the academy? How would said serum be tested safely? Pfft what a joke._

 _"Erm, actually, Korsakov- these have not been tested… I would recommend animal then human trials before you use it- although this one is the most promising out of all the other weapons"_

 _The Russian snorted, mouth pulling back into a twisted sneer, chin raising hautily._

 _" all your other crap has worked! Why should I make some other guy into an enhanced soldier?"_

 _Despite wanting to leave Korsakov to hurt himself,not testing before hand was extremely dangerous, he should test it on a rat at least before hand._

 _"It's an incredibly dangerous drug Korsako-"_

 _Korsakov slammed Kowalski against the broken stall, door rattling against the trauma, and silencing kowalski._

 _" I don't care you little faggot! I want it and I want it now!" He bellowed, Kowalski cowering and shrinking away from the spittle flying into his face._

 _Kowalski gulped, "it will be ready in two weeks"_

 _He said in a small voice. Wincing for the blow that didn't come._

 _Korsakov smirked, patting the scientists cheek._

 _"Good boy" he said, sauntering out of the room. Kowalski slumped to the ground quivering. This was not ethical, this was wrong, he could not agree to this… at best he HAD to find somewhere to dispose of this thing once it was made._

Fast forward two weeks and Korsakov had been expelled, he was free of the man and it felt so good… but one thing was missing. The serum was gone. Kowalski had no idea where it was, it had just vanished from the lab without his knowledge. He should have been worried,in the wrong hands such a thing would be devastating, but he was so relieved he let it slide. Even if he could get out of his bed he would have a hard time slipping past medbay security, and Skipper and Rico who were frequent visitors.

Kowalski had always wondered where the serum had gone. But what he didn't realise was for all these years Korsakov had been attempting to replicate it, and had been testing out old chemical weapons from years ago at the cost of captured innocents who his scientists experimented on, then killed if they were too dangerous, or to keep things quiet. That was the only solution to what Thomas had said.

Kowalski hadn't made chemical weapons for years, choosing instead to create inventions to aid the team, and regular weapons.

That was the only thing that seemed to fit. Trust Korsakov to lie and say it was Kowalski who had created the lacklustre damaging serums, when it was his team of captured scientists, he always was such a liar!

Kowalski drifted in and out of fitful sleep, tossing and turning on the flimsy squeaky bed. Too soon the door opened, Kowalski squinting against the golden light which caused dust particles to turn gold where they floated thick in the musty room.

He was mildly shocked to find Jack grabbing his arm none too gently before dragging him out of the room. Wasn't today supposed to be a day of rest? He had no time to think as he was half dragged half carried down a series of corridors. Bare feet stumbling on the cold dusty floors of the abandoned academy.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack shoved Kowalski in a chair roughly, causing a loud oof noise to escape his lips as the air was knocked out of him, and begun to tie his wrists to the arms with zip ties. Kowalski winced, sucking a sharp breath through his teeth as the left tie pressed against his broken wrist harshly, but said nothing, evidently Jack had lost interest in the scientist as a sexual partner after so much time, and had grown tired of karting him around. He resisted the urge to kick out as his ankles too were secured to the chair.

Kowalski tried to bite back the pain, and instead of focusing on the dizzying throbbing- took in the space around him. It was a large empty space, but for the dirty tables all crammed together haphazardly at each end of it, sharp angles jutting out more than kowalski's hip bones.

The lights were dim and amber coloured and left shadows creeping up the walls revealing peeling paint yellow with age. He couldn't see the door behind him, but he knew what it looked like from when he was dragged in.

There was no one else in the room, but disturbingly there was a webcam set up in front of where he had been tied.

There was a laptop attached to it, but it was turned off and the lid closed.

Kowalski frowned as he heard footsteps echoing in the sparse environment. Cool dread crept up his spine and a cold sweat erupted between his shoulder blades.

Nevertheless he still flinched and crawled in his skin as a pair of arms that were NOT Rico's wrapped around his shoulders in a mock embrace.

Korsakov's ugly head peered at him from above his right shoulder. Kowalski twisted as far away from it as he could, knuckles turning white as his whole body recoiled violently.

" what's the matter fag? Don't like it unless it's your precious Rico?" Taunted Korsakov. He tightened his hold on kowalski painfully, pressing a sharp cheek against Kowalski's.

"and here I was thinking you would be looking for someone to fuck you -after Rico, God rest his soul had popped his clogs..." the bully paused.

kowalski's nostrils flared with rage " you should be thanking me" the bully continued "the fucking retard is now out of it's misery"

Kowalski was livid, nostrils flaring and neck muscles twitching. He was practically thrumming with rage, and in that moment would do anything to be free and beat the sicko to a pulp. He writhed in his restraints, paying no mind to his injuries.

" get off of me you swine! Don't you DARE Talk about him that way! Just because you have never loved anyone but yourself!"

Kowalski's bitter words echoed in the shadowy room. He surprised himself by the anger behind them, he hadn't had that kind of fight in a long time-since this whole ordeal had began.

Korsakov seemed mildly surprised too...

Korsakov stood up straight, making a small amused noise and folding his arms, one calloused hand grasping his own chin.

"My my Kowalski if your team could see you now... I wonder what they would say" he smirked slyly, looking down at the captured scientist.

The geniuses clothes were rumpled with sleep, his hair lank and sticking up in all directions, he had dark circles under each eye and his skin was pale and pinched with hunger, his thin chest was rising and falling rapidly, and the scientist was twisting uncomfortably in his restraints. He looked like he wanted to rip them off and strangle Korsakov with his bare hands.

"Not even Jack finds you attractive anymore you piece of shit" said Korsakov harshly. "And his standards are incredibly low if he ever found a scrawny little nothing like you desirable"

kowalski didn't care about his words anymore, he was done listening, he just wanted to do anything he could to maim injure or cause pain to this evil man.

He remained silent, just staring into his captors wild green eyes with rage as cool as ice. He could deal with the abuse, but no one, NO ONE could talk about Rico that way and get away with it.

Korsakov reached for the Walky talky at his belt, raising it to his face, static could be heard then a small tinny voice.

"Tommy! Get over here, we need assistance"

There was an inaudible response that Kowalski couldn't make out. Then a few minutes later Thomas came in with a medical box and a grim look on his face.

Korsakov scowled at the young man and clipped him around the head "what did you bring that for? Does it look like we need a medical kit you moron!" Shouted the Russian.

"Thomas took one look at Kowalski. "Well,actually-"

"Shuddup!" Screemed Korsakov, wrenching the med kit from his arms and throwing it on the floor, shoving the small man towards the closed computer.

"I need you to set up a feed, find out just how much this little piece of Polish piss would go for on the dark web, and how much people will pay for a serum"

Thomas met Kowalski's eyes for a split second, an unreadable look in his eye, and turned to complete the task.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Anything been delivered to the house again Eva?"

Asked Skipper once more, sat on the edge of his seat gripping his trousers then smoothing them out anxiously.

Eva tapped away at Kowalski's laptop for the tenth time in the Last hour.

"Negative Skipper"

Replied the analyst, setting down the computer once more on the coffee table and huffing, sending a lock of platinum blonde hair fluttering upwards.

They were all sat in the main hub, Apple mac computers scattered across the room, and a devastatingly large screen in front of them holding all the information they had so far, displayed neatly by careful digits.

Classified was sat slumped in the plush captain's chair, hand propping his face up, twirling a tea spoon in fingers to stir his tea with a bored look on his chiseled face.

"You could at least pretend like I used to be your superior Eva" drawld Classified, glancing sideways at her but not bothering to sit up straight.

"You still are dick wad!" Screeched short fuse, startling Classified so hard that he dropped his tea spoon, which scattered across the room loudly. "sign the fucking papers!"

"Short fuse"

Admonished Corporal, closing the door softly on his way in.

It was the first time Skipper Hans and Private had seen him since they began their stay at the flash HQ.

Skipper had just assumed he didn't want to meet them, They had been here for a couple of days now and not seen hide nor hair of him once.

Skippers first impression of the huge plump man was a sense of softness, and a good natured friendliness which hid sure strength.

He was wearing a soft grey cardigan with big dark grey buttons and nordic patterns on it, his white shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and his pants were a pale tan colour. His hair was greying and his face was kind, warmth in his rosy pink cheeks.

"Apologies young Private, Skipper"

Corporal said, nodding gently at each of them.

Noticing the figure dressed in all black, covered in chains in the corner -corporal gave Hans a polite nod too "mysterious prisoner" Corporal added. Hans smiled a small smile with a twinkle in his eyes and nodded back.

"I have been tending to young Rico"

Rico was by no means a young person, nearing his 31st in a few short months, but to the older Corporal - who looked at least 45 Rico no doubt would seem young.

Aaaah thought Skipper, that explained his absence.

"How is he Corporal?" Asked Private curiously.

Testing the waters with this new personality he hadn't met yet. He didn't know how Corporal would react yet.

Private was rewarded with a smile that could melt the ice caps. "Aww you're adorable! So cute I cant cope!" Said Corporal, walking over and pinching Privates cheeks like an over enthusiastic aunt, all the while smiling merrily.

Private shot a confused look at Skipper, and Skipper sent a warning look towards the large but undoubtedly harmless looking man.

"Corporal stop being a mother and answer him, this is highly inappropriate" said Classified, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh-" Corporal coughed, straightening up to his full height from where he was stooped and releasing Privates plump cheeks.

"Sorry" Corporal coughed awkwardly, smiling apologetically " he is stable, might be ok to see him soon, as soon as he wakes up, which will be in the next few hours or so"

Private wanted to be excited, but he was nervous, the last time Rico had been awake Kowalski was stolen away again...

Private shifted on his couch, peering over at short Fuse's mac screen.

"So they let you look on like, the dark web and stuff?" He asked quietly. Peering over the others shoulder.

"Yes, do your team mates not let you go on the deep web?" Said Short fuse casually.

Private blanched, certainly not! he thought. Skipper would kill him if he found out Private had gone on such a dangerous search engine...

But he still felt embarrassed.

Short fuse was only a year older than Private, and he was a meaningful and valued member of his team, allowed to do tonnes of cool stuff Private would get reprimanded for even thinking about doing.

Private was shocked by Short Fuses next words.

"No I get it, the deep web is dangerous, they're like your dads right? Wish Classified cared about me like Skipper does about you, even if he is a tosser" Short fuse smirked.

Private was shocked into laughter.

"Yes they are"

He said, looking up at where corporal and Skipper were talking quietly on the other side of the room, away from the rest of them. This very moment Skipper was shielding him from pain.

He'd never thought about it like that before, Skipper Rico and Kowalski were his dads, and Skipper was the alpha dad.

He was jolted away from his reverie when Short Fuse stood abruptly, flapping his hands and exclaiming a loud "Evaaaa!"

In seconds Eva, Skipper, Hans and Corporal were clustered around the computer screen behind the couch, leaning over eagerly to see what was going on. Classified merely turned back towards his tea, finally stopping to pick up the tea spoon and set it down neatly on the coffee table in front of him.

On the screen was a live video feed. The feed was called : N Kowalski P.E.N.G.U.I.N.S services for sale. The sub title was: Possible auction for outright sale, show interest below in comments.

There were several comments popping up already in quick succession. Some commenting on how this did not look like the famed Nicolai Kowalski- youngest ever graduate from the American Espionage Academy science programme, and how this was a sick joke tricking people like this. Other comments were people wanting to buy him outright...

Those where the ones which scared Skipper the most. At least Korsakov was predictable, some of these people would be much better at covering their tracks than he had been, and far less likely to slip up.

Eva's eagle eyes took in the dark image infront of her, trying to make out any indication of where Kowalski was. But nothing. There was very little light in the feed and other than kowalski there was very little to look at. Damn them! Cursed Eva in her own head.

Kowalski who was if possible looking thinner and more worse for wear was looking resolutely at a spot just next to the camera, head turning as if following someone's movements every few seconds. He looked ritchoussly angry, twisting grumpily in his restraints and talking to someone.

A chorus of voices erupted from his audience. "Click it! Click it short fuse! Click the sound!'"

He did, and they just managed to hear the end if what he was saying. " -o is NOT dead you neanderthal! I have an idetic memory you pathetic moronic! OGRE! He could not possibly be dead! Not with my team-"

Everyone flinched as kowalski was socked across the jaw, head snapping sideways and limbs going limp.

"He's gone mad" Classified said in disbelief, Skipper only just noticing his appearance behind his left shoulder, evidently this was slightly more interesting than his tea cup.

"Well sorry folks he was a little too feisty there, lost my temper!" Said the criminal amiably, resting hands on Kowalskis slumped shoulders and gripping them roughly from behind, everyone except classified glared, you couldn't see his face as the camera was too low but that voice, that voice was unforgettable.

" believe it or not this little sack of bones can make very complicated serums, he has made serums that make you fast, serums which increase strength for short periods of time with no I'll effects, serums which erase people's memory of the last 24 hours, and serums which can make a man ten times his natural strength, permanently! that one was destroyed before I could sample it but he will be making me a new one in due time" said Korsakov, grasping kowalskis arm and shaking him like a rag doll so that his limp body shifted in his seat.

The scientist's head slumped forwards and his sharp jaw was grabbed roughly in the huge mans calluses hand. "What's the matter Kowalski? Got nothing to say?" Asked Korsakov.

"Didn't think so" he laughed, patting the analysts cheek and walking off camera once more.

"Jack" his rough voice called.

"Take him away"

The group watched with a grimace as Kowalski's zip ties were cut and the scientist was lifted bodily over Jack's shoulder, the built man carrying him away. The video cut out but the comments remained, the list getting longer each second.

Classified was eyeing Skipper, whose knuckles where white where they gripped the back of the modern looking couch tightly, his gaze showing something akin to concern.

Not once had Classified been in that sort of danger, and not once had he watched a team mate suffer like that. There was that strange unprofessional dynamic the P.E.N.G.U.I.N.S team had, mused classified, he felt mildly bad for what was happening, but not bad enough to indicate to Skipper he cared, or offer support in any way, it was just a mild inconvenience that Skipper would push his emotions on the rest of Classified's team, and disrupt the natural equilibrium of this place.

Short fuse scrolled down the comments slightly.

"This comment is interesting…" he mused.

" I was incredibly excited to find your feed" read the teen " but was disappointed at the condition the asset appeared to be in, you are an idiot Korsakov, he won't last the month like this' Short fuse read aloud.

The owner of the comment went by : anon_gh0st_ryder

And their comment had many upvotes and other users replying and agreeing with them.

The kicker was the comment by the same user a minute later.

"I bid 1 billion coin for this asset, you have one week to contact me or you will have to find another bidder, meanwhile keep my asset well fed and cared for, or I will reduce my offer dramatically- anon_gh0st_ryder" said Short fuse, aghast.

"How much!" Exclaimed Classified.

"Half one of your shitty jets sweetie" replied Hans bitterly. Classified sent a withering look at him and Hans remembered the deal and shut his mouth with an audible click, but still allowed himself to scowl at the back of Classified's head when he turned back towards the screen.

"Classified" said eva sharply, causing his head to snap right up to look at her, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Eva"

"We're taking the jet and we're checking out the academy- we don't know for sure but there's a big chance from what Skipper told me that that is where he is being held, and don't-"Eva let out a ragged breath.

"Don't you dare refuse or I'm taking Hans out of those chains and putting you in them!" Eva finished, the cool poisonous gaze pierced his thick facade and he knew he couldn't disagree or Eva would do just that, and against all of them he wouldn't stand a chance.

Classified squared his shoulders, raising his chin. He knew hosting the P.E.N.G.U.I.N.S had been a bad idea! He wanted a martini.

"Fine" he said hautily, storming out of the room and off to his lavish personal quarters.

" you'll all be working for Skipper next!" He said under his breath, as the door slammed sharply.

The room was left in frigid silence, which warmed over the next minute. Private's soft sobs calmed as the usually the opposite of cute and cuddly Short fuse was holding him, Private curling against his side tightly, the other teen rubbing his back sadly. Skipper sat down heavily on the other side of private and slowly extracted the teen from short fuse. Skipper blessed Short Fuse with a grateful smile and sat with Private until he fell into a fitful sleep.

Short Fuse, Eva, Corporal, and Hans headed into the communal area to give them some privacy.

.

.

.

.

 **I know what you're thinking, FINALLY an update XD well I've been slowly writing new chapters for each one of my incomplete stories lately, spurred on by my good friend Dragongirlwantscookies and all the wonderful reviews you guys have posted, big thanks especially to Sunheart Of Rushclan for their support over PM, and a special apology to Lily Armest for the wait, I have been an ass leaving you hanging for so long.**

 **I already have some of the details figured out for the next chapter, I mean I know the whole plot but I need to focus on how I'm going to get to the ending I desire, and what needs to happen to get there smoothly, regretfully this fic is very close to completion, maybe four or five chapters at least? to go, with it continued on in another fic once this is done of Rico and Kowalski's recovery.**

 **If you are new and can't wait another week or so for the next chapter I've written a comedy fic called Hot Rodpink? Which will make you feel less like death with the angst hangover I just gave you, and features a happy and healthy Kowalski and Rico, and some adorable family dynamics. I hope you liked this! All the best! -Sky.**


End file.
